Not Quite What You'd Expect
by Scorpion97
Summary: How I imagine Robin managed to confess his identity to Wally. With a lot of false starts and promises put on pause. Considering Bats said to absolutely never do just that it's easy to see why Dick is having a hard time telling Wally. And a twist the Speedster did NOT expect. BirdFlash, oh yeah, it's there, I just hadn't written that far yet when I wrote this. Post 1:9 (Bereft)
1. The Media's Cruel

Hey guys, just realized that I posted the wrong one... meaning a few typos and no beginning note... shit. Sorry. Anyway, thanks to all who have already viewed this (and a special thanks to Creel for being the first to fave and follow). So, I also realized there was supposed to be more to this chapter... I know, but it was 11:30 and I had been up since 4, my brain wasn't functioning quite right. Anyway, so here's it with the corrected typos, and the rest of the chapter... Oops. I shalt return, either later today or midday tomorrow with another chapter. Please read and review, and I really mean it on the reviews, I love reading them. Thanks a lot.

-BVDG1

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The two teenaged surface boys sat on the green couch, in front of the very large flat screen, playing a video game. In all honestly Kaldur'ahm had stopped paying attention after the first 20 minutes of the two boys playing. Instead he sat a chair behind the couch, leaning on the back two legs and reading a book. He hadn't even been aware of how long it had been until he heard Wally's cry of victory. He glanced up, curious, he saw what expected from the speedster, standing up and basking in his virtual glory. Yet, it was the reaction, or rather a lack thereof, by the Boy Wonder that confused him. The raven continued to sit on the couch, the remote sitting on the coffee table, but he did not seem bothered by his defeat as the Atlantean knew Wally would be. In fact, Robin looked up to Wally, through his sunglass covered eyes and merely smiled.

However, Robin stopped a mere second later as if he realized he was being watch by the Atlantean. Considering that his gaze rounded Kaldur, he suspected that he did know, and was none too happy about it.

M'gann's cheery attitude was exactly what would be needed to clear the tension in the room, and they were very luck that she came in when she did. Both boys forced their staring contest to end. Even further Robin turned back towards the TV and calming Wally West. "Hey you guys!" her cheeriness was definitely an improvement, and would've stayed that way if Wally wasn't an idiot. He used his superspeed to zip around the couch and end up near the Martian.

"Hello to you too, beautiful." he struck out and everyone in the room knew that, even Wally. Yet, he was never one to take a hint. Subtlety was never his strong suit.

Kaldur decided against watching this trainwreck, and found his eyes resting on the Boy Wonder once more. This time the youngest in the group didn't seem to notice his gaze, as his attention was undivided on something else. More specifically the trainwreck Kaldur just turned away from. Despite the fact that Robin was wearing his usual sunglasses, his eyebrows here visible, and they were drawn together, creating creases not only between the two but also on his forehead. As the scene behind him continued, he didn't need to be paying much attention to sense the new level of bad-flirting Wally had achieved. In response Robin's eyebrows tightened and they were probably making the young teen squint, if their nearly diagonal positions were anything to go by.

Though this information brought on a new question. Why was Robin reacting this way?

He was so concentrated that he missed Conner and Artemis walking in. However once he sensed their presence, he saw a similarity between two unlikely suspects. Conner and Robin, both of them glaring, at Wally. He knew about Conner's like for M'gann, but he figured Robin would also know. Did the Boy Wonder really not see it? He could understand Wally, he was kind of an idiot, but Robin always seemed to pick up on things very quickly. How did the Boy Wonder **not** see it?

Finally it seemed like Wally had given up, for tonight, and came to sit beside Robin. The instant Wally had left M'gann's presence Conner had calmed down, but Kaldur noticed that it took Robin an extra second to lessen his glare until his face was once again neutral.

"Round 2?" Wally asked, and that was when Robin finally turned to face Wally. Kaldur then realized the only person in that direction was M'gann… but there was no way Robin was glaring at M'gann… right?

"No thanks." Robin spoke simply. "I've got my butt kicked by you at this game a few too many times tonight." with that the Boy Wonder stood and headed to the kitchen. Easily dodging the other girl who was flittering around the same space.

"We've only played once." Wally whined.

"Yeah, one, forty minute race. Another one of those, no thanks." Robin said snapping slightly at the speedster, as he reached into the cupboards for a glass. Then stepping slightly to his right and opening the freezer and putting a few ice cubes in his glass before moving to the sink and filling the remaining empty space in the glass.

Despite his refusal to play against the speedster again, he did return to the same spot on the couch. Said speedster seemed to expect it and zipped around to round up the game controllers in a matter of second, before returning to 'his' spot on the couch.

For the first time since Kaldur met him Wally West stilled, as in stopped entirely. Kaldur continued to observe, realizing that the speedster was staring at acrobat. The raven seemed to not be bothered by it, and audibly sighed as he rolled his eyes. Or presumably so, it was hard to tell with the sunglasses. "Really, Walls?" he questioned, sounding bored. "Again?"

"What again?" Artemis questioned, as she sat in one of the chairs in the main sitting room. Just to the left of the couch.

"Bats has forbidden Rob from telling anyone his secret identity, so I won't have him tell me, I'm going to figure it out." Wally stated, there was pride in his voice, but his eyes never left the raven.

Robin sighed, and adjusted his head slightly so he was look past Wally to Artemis. "He's been trying to ever since I learned his, as if this is some form of payback."

"How long ago did you learn his secret identity." M'gann asked curiously.

"Three and half years ago." Robin replied smugly.

Artemis, M'gann and Kaldur all laughed, Conner may not have verbally contributed but Kaldur could see the smile coming onto the clone's lips.

"Wally, I think it's time you threw in the towel." Artemis suggested.

"I agree." Kaldur spoke up, he had known the two the longest, and not knowing Robin's secret identity could be annoying at time, yes, but he learned to accept it.

"What?" Wally asked, incredulously, looking away from the Boy Wonder and to the Atlantean. "Kaldur, you can't be serious."

"If he wishes to tell us, it means he trusts us, if not it's his own choice." Kaldur responded simply.

"Oh, ouch." Artemis said, with a sly grin on her face as she looked to Robin. Kaldur rethought his words and realized the implication they held that he didn't mean to put in them.

"Robin, I-" he began, but the youngest raised his hand silently cutting him off.

"It's fine Kaldur." Robin spoke simply, as if he truly did not care. However, after knowing each other for years Kaldur knew the Boy Wonder was just not letting it show.

"Baywatch." Artemis spoke up, breaking the tension in the air. "Can I have the remote?"

The redhead did a quick double take before tossing the remote to the blonde. Who caught it and turned on one of the many news channels.

It was a slightly off-branch news cast, none of the big names, but they still gave interesting and good news. **"Hello everyone and welcome back, I'm Deena Rickson, and do we have an interesting story for you tonight."** Wally and Robin groaned realizing this was only a gossip channel. **"Billionaire Bruce Wayne and his adoptive daughter Rixie- Rachel Grayson."**

Wally's attention turned straight back to the screen. It was no secret that Rixie Grayson was liked by teenaged boys across the country. Especially considering Artemis' groan at the mention of her name. Kaldur, Conner and M'gann seemed vaguely interested, while Robin couldn't seem to care less.

 **"Or can we even call her that?" Deena Rickson asked rhetorically. "Press around Gotham has been finding the teen more and more, supporting an astonishingly short hair cut."**

 _*Tape Footage*_

 _"Is that Rixie Grayson?" one of the voice's off camera asked in shock. As the zoomed in on the ravenette, who instead of sporting the waist length crisp hair she had in her photo of her and Bruce Wayne, this time it was cut above her ears, in a fashion that could only be described as a boy cut. Which was unorthodoxed considering she was wearing a Gotham Academy girl's uniform, the pleated skirt and figure hugging blazer clearly showing off her gender._

 _"Rixie." another voice shouted as the people behind camera approached the teenaged girl._

 _She was clearly startled, and was none too happy when she realized who it was. "Yes?" she asked, politely all the same._

 _"What did you do with your hair?" a third voice asked, this one being female._

 _"I cut it for Gymnastics, it gets really annoying on the uneven bars, throws off my weight distribution." she replied simply, before taking her order, of a pastry and a coffee and leaving._

 _*End of Footage*_

 **"While that sounds like a reasonable excuse, we have to remember that Gymnastics is a spring sport." Deena Rickson cut in. "Is it possible that Rixie Grayson may not be as much of the girl as we think she is?"**

"What's that supposed to mean?" M'gann questioned, but no one responded, all four that could've explained it were staring at the screen in shock.

 **"Is it possible that Rixie Grayson, heiress to Wayne Technologies is actually a transgender?" Deena once again asked rhetorically. "Can-"** the screen went black before the reporter could continue, except it wasn't Artemis who turned it off. It was Robin, who at some point had ended up in the prime spot to take it from her and turn it off.

There was one of three looks on everyone's faces. M'gann and Conner looked confused, Wally, Artemis and Kaldur looked shocked and Robin looked ready to jump through the TV and strangle the gossiper.

All was horribly still and tense in the room before Conner broke it. "What did she mean?" he sounded honestly confused, and his expression backed it up. Wally, Kaldur and Artemis all managed to shake off their shock and turn to Conner and M'gann.

"Transgender just means that someone may have been born male, but identifies as a female, or vise verse." Wally explained in simple terms.

"It's also none of the media's business." Artemis said sourly. "I go to school with her, Monday is going to be hell."

"Watch it Rob, you keep that up and you might actually get heatvision and melt the TV." Wally joked, noticing the Boy Wonder's heavy glare at the TV.

It took the raven a few seconds to look as if he had even heard the speedster speak. When he did seem to register it, he gave a halfhearted smile, and set the remote back down on the arm of the couch. As he walked over everyone expected him to go and sit down beside Wally, but he passed right by him. His finger going to the communicator in his ear. "Hello?"

There was a mid baritone-tenor pitched voice on the other side, but the words weren't distinguishable.

"Yeah." Robin muttered, sounding both annoyed and defeated.

The voice returned on the other end, judging by the way Robin flinched he was getting it.

"I know, I know." he said, now almost sounding impatient.

The voice returned for a third time, though this time Robin looked slightly hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll do that." he promised. Then he dropped the comm. link.

"Who was that?" M'gann questioned, her curiosity showing once more.

"Agent A, look I've got to call Bats, you need me, I'll be in my room." his voice seemed to hold more bite than any of them had ever heard him have with them before. Not giving them time to respond as he walked away.


	2. New Mission

Hey guys! I'm BAACK! I'm surprised I actually managed to stay **on** the timeline I set for myself (don't believe me, see how long 9 chapters has taken me in Frost vs Luck {to anyone who's reading that I will return to it, I'm just suffering from massive writers block, this was my outlet}).

I know this chapter is shorter than the last one and I do apologize for that, but I really couldn't find another way to divide it between this chapter and the next one.

Please remember to read and review, I really do like to read them, and if you have any sort of prompts you'd like me to do, I can most definitely try, it may not be good, but I can promise to try.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"Wonder what that was about?" Artemis spoke aloud, though she still seemed slightly sly in her words. It was a little shocking that she was the one to break the ten minutes of silence.

"I am not sure." Kaldur admitted, thinking hard about what occurred recently.

"Did he seem… off, to anyone else?" Conner asked, he spoke calmly and cautiously, knowing that venturing too far into anything Robin did wouldn't get you very far.

"A little bit." M'gann offered, though the slight shoulder shrug proved that she didn't entirely believe it.

"I don't get why he was so mad about that reporter." Wally commented.

"NO!" Robin's angry scream caught everyone off guard, especially since all the rooms were soundproof. It was tense for a moment, as everyone waited to see what would happen next. "Well, screw you too!" a Wayne Tech phone came flying down the hall and hit the floor, shattering the screen and knocking the battery out. Effectively ending _that_ conversation.

They could all only stare, never expecting that sort of reaction from Robin. The steaming raven had taken his jacket off and had his sweatshirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hair askew. For a moment they all wondered why, until he ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even further. Once he did, he glanced out of the corner of his eye, seeing them, and straightening himself out.

"You okay Rob?" Wally asked, slightly hesitant, which was odd for the speedster but considering the circumstances it made sense.

The thirteen year old spun as if just now realizing where he was, then sighing and picking up the broken phone. "Yeah, but I am **so** in for it when I get to the Cave."

"Was that Batman?" Conner questioned, though his tone suggested that he already knew the answer.

The teen sighed, his shoulders collapsing as he headed into the kitchen and went to the garbage can, dropping the broken remains of his phone in. "No." that was **not** what they were expecting. The Boy Wonder could tell too. "In the beginning yeah, but then my dad called."

Though that may not have been entirely true, but it sure as hell felt that way, that Batman and Bruce Wayne were two different people. The thing that scared Robin and Rixie Grayson was that they were separating, becoming just like that.

"Oh," Conner mumbled, "sorry, I shouldn't asked."

Robin shook his head. "It's fine, I'm going back to my room."

"Video games?" Wally asked excitedly.

"Not tonight Wally." Robin said, not even looking to the speedster as he walked back the way he came.

Artemis' attention turned to Wally and he looked like a little kid that had just been told that Santa wasn't real. Suddenly everything clicked. Robin's glare at M'gann- yes, she saw it- his nonchalance at Wally's nonstop attempts to figure out his secret identity. Robin and Wally best friends, sure, she believed that, but if the Boy Wonder was older she'd say he was crushing on the speedster. Sure, she had started having crushes around that age, but boys took longer, closer to Wally's age. Plus she was 90% sure Wally was genuinely flirting with any girl in sight, and not because he was trying to hide his sexuality.

"Maybe you should go talk to him." M'gann offered, actually taking the words right of Artemis' mouth.

"Wha-why?" Wally stuttered, sounding honestly confused.

"You're his best friend." Artemis spoke up, causing the speedster to turn to her.

"If there was anyone he would be comfortable with talking to, it'd be you." Kaldur seemed to agree.

"Super secret identity, remember?" Wally countered.

"Then don't force him to use names, just let him be as vague as makes him comfortable." Conner offered, Wally arched an eyebrow as he began, but as the other continued, it dropped and his face began to form a look of understanding.

"Okay!" Wally actually sounded excited, as he stood up, only to hear something.

"Yeah, Al, I'm on my way." Robin's voice carried, sounding closer than when he had been shouting at his father. "Okay, I will, promise." the Boy Wonder cut the connection, just as he walked back into the room. Clearly the question was written on their face, so they didn't need to vocalize it. "Orders from Batman, got to go, I'll be back tomorrow." he offered up a smile that looked to true, but with his sunglasses on it was impossible to tell.

"Bye." everyone chorused, but it wasn't the happy tone the team usually used.

Wally chuckled nervously. "I've got to go too, probably should get started on my homework."

Artemis rolled her eyes, halfheartedly. "Whatever, Baywatch." she waved off the speedster as he walked, yes walked… actually he started running the second he was through the doorway, to the Zeta Tubes.

 **Mount Justice, Sunday September 15** **th** **, 6:00pm**

Almost the entire team was present, except for one person. Robin. Which was strange since Batman was assigning them to a covert mission in Gotham City.

"Why isn't Rob joining us?" Wally asked, it had been mentioned throughout the briefing, but Wally needed answers.

"Because he's busy, and we'd draw too much attention." Batman stated, anyone with a brain wouldn't argue, and luckily no one did.

"We won't let you down." Aqualad spoke up, before Wally would get too impatient.

"Good, arrive in Gotham, and then come to Wayne Manor, Bruce will run you through everything when you get there." Batman signed off in a moment.

"We should go." Conner muttered, it was odd without Robin, but this wasn't the first time they had a mission without the Boy Wonder. They'd manage.

The three other teenaged heroes nodded and went to gather what they would need for the mission.


	3. P-A-R-T-Y, Not Really

**Wayne Manor, Sunday September 15** **th** **, 6:30pm**

As the team arrived at the manor, they were greeted by an aging British gentleman, who introduced himself as Alfred. "Master Bruce and Miss Rachel should be down in a moment." he offered them as they sat down in a well decorated sitting room.

True to his prediction Bruce Wayne came down the stairs less than a minute after the teens had sat down. "Rachel's not here?" he asked the butler, who shook his head. "Sorry," he apologized to the teens, "I didn't think she'd be this rude about it."

To their surprise he pulled out a cell phone, dialing and calling someone. He chuckled at their clearly shocked looks. "The house is so big and old that there is no good way to reach other than calling."

 _"What?"_ a voice snapped on the other end.

"Rixie, you're supposed to come down here and meet your protection." Bruce said, sounding compassionate- slightly- and commanding.

 _"Maybe you didn't get the memo the last time, but GO TO HELL!"_ she shouted angrily. _"You can't make me come to this stupid… THING!"_ she clearly forgot what she was meant to be attending in a few short hours.

"It's just a dinner Rachel." Bruce tried, glancing at the other teens nervously.

 _"Yes, with all of your stupid associates who sneeze into their hundred dollar bills."_ the girl stated, it wasn't so much of a shout or a snap as the last one, but her annoyance stood out like a sore thumb.

"Rachel." Bruce tried.

 _"The Joker wants me, let him come, if it means I never have to see you again, I might make a billboard and write assassinate me in neon."_ with that the line cut, clearly by the teenaged girl who refused to leave her room.

"The Joker is after your daughter?" Artemis asked shocked. Bruce nodded sadly.

"We'll protect her." M'gann offered to Bruce with a smile.

"Alfred can show you to the dressing rooms, I think at one point I was all of your sizes." he offered to the boys, which wasn't too surprising, Wally and Kaldur were close to the same size, and Conner had similar build to what Bruce had now. They nodded gratefully. "As for you two, you're pretty close to Rixie's size, plus she has a few dresses that she's meant to grow into." the two girls followed the boy's lead and nodded.

"Follow me." Alfred offered the teens, they followed instantly, as he lead them upstairs. Until he stopped in one of the many hallways, at a door that looked the same as the last half dozen they had passed. "Master Bruce's collection is in here, I trust you know how to put on a suit." all three nodded and everyone- but Alfred- knew that Kaldur and Wally could help Conner when he needed it. With the two girls he took them into another hall and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a voice questioned, the two recognized it as Rixie's.

"It's Alfred." the butler offered.

There was silence until the door opened and a ravenette with pure blue eyes standing in the gap. She saw the two girls and tensed, but sighed after a moment. "Thank you Alfred."

"You do know at some point you **will** have to talk to Master Bruce." Alfred told the teenaged girl as the other two walked into the room.

"Yes, and when that day comes I'll shoot myself." the teen deadpanned, then shut the door as the butler turned to leave. Presumably to help the boys.

"Hi, I'm Rixie." she offered her hand to the two teens.

"I'm Artemis, we go to school together." the blonde offered. The raven smiled, clearly remembering that particular fact.

"I'm Megan." the auburn haired girl said excitedly.

"Pleasure, so dresses." she grimaced, but hid it within the moment. She turned her back to the two girls as she open the doors to her large closet, which was filled with very fancy dresses.

Both girls couldn't stop their jaws from dropping. The girl chuckled at their faces. "This isn't my actual closet, if it was I think I'd stab someone…" she grumbled that last part. "Anyway, all the ones on the right are ones that Bruce order for when he thought I'd hit my growth spurt."

That caught the girls' attentions. "How old are you? I thought you were a freshman."

"I am." Rixie affirmed, grabbing a long royal blue dress, that was sleeveless and looked like it was made of satin. A slit running up the left side of the full length skirt. "But I just turned thirteen, like back in June."

"I thought freshman were fourteen when they started?" M'gann asked, confusion clear in her voice.

Rixie sighed, turning back and dropping to her knees near where she pulled out the dress. "Technically yes, but Bruce was worried I would get bored with how smart I am that he pushed me ahead. Sometimes it's nice, other times…" she knew she didn't need to finish so she didn't. Reaching forward and grabbing a black box with gold lettering. She took the lid off, revealing a pair of three inch silver heels, but then her eyes caught something right in front of her. Another floor length dress, this one with an almost mermaid tail style, and it didn't have the slit running up it because it was satin underneath and covered in lace. "Which one?" she asked.

"Do you think I could wear the blue one?" Artemis asked, the ravenette nodded.

"It's a bit big on me, so it should fit you." normally that would be taken badly, but the girl clearly hadn't hit any form of puberty, so a lot dresses probably didn't fit her right. "What's your shoe size?" she asked.

"Eight." Artemis said, honestly doubting the girl would have shoes in her size.

The ravenette laughed, like actually laughed, it reached her blue eyes, brightening them shockingly. "Well, then maybe there **is** hope." then handed the box in her hand to the archer. Incredulous she checked the box, sure enough it was a size eight.

Artemis laughed as well. "What about you M'gann?" she asked the Martian. Not realizing her slip up until too late.

Rixie, however just smiled. "Deemphasizing your name, that's clever, especially with such a common name."

The martian offered a shy smile, and light blush, and her clothes changed on their own, morphing into a floor length dress like the two the girls had picked out, laced on top, with a black belt, then satin on the bottom, and slit that went up to her knee. Her boots morphed into a pair of inch high black heels.

"Okay, **that's** a time saver." Rixie muttered, sounding both impressed and slightly jealous.

"It's not too similar is it?" M'gann asked worriedly. Her dress was a deep scarlet in comparison to Artemis' royal and Rixie's pure red.

"Not at all." Rixie told her instantly. Then turned to Artemis. "You can use the bathroom, it's plenty big enough." The blonde smile gratefully.

"What about you?" M'gann questioned.

"I have six rooms to choose from, **and** the shoes I want aren't in this room, and with dress I **have** to wear them or I'll trip on the hem." Rixie explained, folding the dress over her arm and heading out the door without another word.

* * *

1) okay, so I know that in the TV show Robin's birthday is never specified, but in the comics that went along with it they did. I said screw it, because Wally's birthday in the show is actually Dick Grayson's in the original comics, so I made Rixie's on Wally's original birthday

2) I'm so sorry that this took me so long, I wanted to update yesterday, but I had zero time. I should be able to do a double update today, though. It will probably be in about 6ish hours.

3) thank you to both of my reviewers, and to everyone who's read this. Please leave a review!

See you soon!

-BVDG1


	4. Escort

Hey guys! I honestly was worried I wouldn't finish this before today was over! I'm SO glad I did! Just as an FYI it might take me til later tomorrow to post the next chapter, mainly because I'm going to attempt to get another chapter of Frost vs Luck (RotG). Though I swear I WILL post a chapter tomorrow. Stay traught. -BVDG1

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

In the span of fifteen minutes Artemis had finished and as Rixie predicted it did fit her quite well. The archer remained sitting, figuring she'd be on her feet for most of the night. "Where's Rixie?" she asked, confused and just noticing the girl's absence.

"She said she needed another pair of shoes, which were in a room she can change in." M'gann summarized, looking around the room that larger than rooms they each had in Mount Justice. "Such a big place, with so few people, how does she not get lonely?"

"You don't." Rixie's voice spoke solemnly from the doorway. Both jumped, not entirely sure how she managed that. Looking to her feet Artemis found it even less believable. The girl had five inch heels, with three inch platforms. The younger teen chuckled. "Practice, lots and **lots** of practice." she answered the unspoken question. Her heels were a yellow gold color, seeming to be sequenced. Accenting the deep gold sparkles in her dress that Artemis hadn't even seen when she first picked it out.

"That's so sad." M'gann mumbled.

Rixie gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I don't need pity, besides, who needs their own house to be home when you have awesome friends." the two girls were glad the girl had friends that were true to her. "To be honest, their houses are my home."

"So, they're less like friends and more like family." Artemis spoke knowingly, this was exactly how she felt the team.

Rixie's cheeks dusted pink. "Most of them…" she admitted, fiddling with her pointer fingernail.

"Ooo, is he cute?" M'gann asked, though the look on Rixie's face told them everything they needed to know.

"I'll take that as a yes." Artemis spoke more to the Martian than the embarrassed thirteen year old.

"Oh, shut up." she grumbled, walking around her bed and dresser and into the bathroom, grabbing something in a bag and setting on top of her dresser and in front of her large mirror. Which even in her tall heels she didn't have to duck to see the top of her head.

"What's that?" M'gann questioned, expressing both her's and Artemis' curiosity.

She undid the snap and let unroll itself. "Hair extensions." she responded evenly. "Bruce would kill me if I didn't wear them."

"Need any help?" Artemis asked.

"No, I've been doing this for months." Rixie admitted. "I got it cut like this shortly after the end of the last Gymnastics Season, then wore these so it looked like my hair hadn't changed." she spoke as she started attaching the strands near her face, they framed it in the way Artemis recognized.

Her and M'gann exchanged a look, knowing it could be considered rude to ask, but they were also curious. "Are you…" M'gann began, but trailed. Even though the girl had only looked to her in the mirror, not even pausing as she began putting in the extensions in the back of her head, starting low and working her way back towards her face.

"What we mean is it… true…" Artemis tried, but couldn't finish as she found those blue eyes seeming to see straight through her. Even as she began to place another row on top of the one she just placed.

"You mean what the media said?" she asked, starting her third and probably final row of extensions. "About me being trans?"

The two girls nodded nervously, but also in sync.

The ravenette sighed. "Yeah." she admitted. "It's true." she said now facing the two of them fully. "I've known for a while, a year, I'd venture to guess."

"Then why is Bruce making you dress like this, I thought he'd be supportive." M'gann spoke up first.

Rixie chuckled hollowly. "He didn't know, and he's mad that I never talked to him about it."

"Why wouldn't you?" Artemis couldn't help but ask.

"I was scared." Rixie admitted, some of the snap they had heard when Bruce called her was returning. "I just… don't want to be alone."

Both girl's hearts went out to the younger girl- err, boy.

However before they could say anything she smiled, this one not reaching her eyes. "Jewelry?" she questioned.

Both girls recognized her tactic for changing the subject, it was about a subtle as Wally's flirting but they let it slide. Nodding.

"C'mon, it's in one of the other rooms." she said, opening the door and walking to her right and down the hall.

Fifty minutes later the two girls and boy emerged, Artemis wearing a silver necklace with alternating emeralds and sapphires. With the lower neckline and the necklace sitting close to her clavicle, it not only accented the gems, but her green eyes as well, especially with her matching earrings. M'gann wearing a simple black gold chain with a single dark ruby. It rested lower and closer to her neckline than the one Artemis wore, but it was right for the dress and her eyes. Rixie had on a gold necklace that was loose like M'gann's but had no gem and came beyond her high neckline. She also wore a headpiece made of the same shade of yellow gold, that had a bright red ruby resting in the center of her forehead, with small strands following the curvature of her head back to the clasp and a few falling to streak in her hair.

M'gann's hair was now in a complex braid that ran from the top of the back of her head to between her shoulder blades. While Artemis had gone for a modest braid that began at the base of her skull, coming over shoulder and resting just beyond her chest. M'gann having a thick black hairband while Artemis had a small silver one with a faux diamond on it and facing front.

"Miss Rachel." Alfred spoke up, startling the poor girl to the point where if Artemis hadn't caught her she would've tripped.

She cleared her throat embarrassed. "Yes?" she asked.

"Master Bruce and the young gentlemen are waiting for you in the sitting room." he told her. She didn't comment, just nodding and leading the other two in the direction the butler had obviously came from. When they got to the large ornate staircase, the two heroes stood closer to the railings, while she walked down the center of the staircase, more than three feet from either railing. All three were well composed, but it was impressive considering the size of her heels.

"Wow." was mumbled by all the boys, but with all three of them saying it was audible.

Though Rixie noticed that Conner was looking to M'gann and Kaldur was innocently looking to the three of them. Part of her absolutely did not want to look to Wally, but he was just to the right of Bruce, so she really didn't have a choice. When she looked to the Fastest Teen Alive she nearly tripped over her own two feet, but she wasn't part of the circus for so long and not have good balance. Wally wasn't looking to Artemis like she had expected, he was looking right to her, his eyes zoomed directly in on her as she walked down the center of her ornate staircase. She was used to the attention, sure Bruce had had her walk down this stair in front of guests all the time, but none of them were Wally. Who's malachite green eyes watched her the way she swore he watched M'gann and Artemis when they were at the cave... So that's all she was then, another girl for him to flirt with, if he knew she was Robin, his bestfriend and entirely planning on changing her gender when she reached legal age... he wouldn't look at her that way, she just knew it.

"Rachel, I'm glad you changed your mind." Bruce approached the heiress as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

She barely glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "As if you gave me a choice." however she was so well composed that she didn't even frown, if they hadn't heard her they would've never suspected that she was having a small fight with her adoptive father. She decidedly put those thoughts behind her, and steeled herself for what was to come.

Bruce at least had the decency to look ashamed, something both heroines looked a little too smug about as they came to the end of the staircase.

"These are the other three members of your protection." Bruce spoke up. "Wally, Conner and Kaldur."

"Wally?" she questioned with a chuckle. "What, did you run into walls when you were little?" it was tease that was meant to see if he would rise to the bait, and all of them wondered if he would.

"No." Wally spoke up calmly. "Though I'm still not sure how you got Rixie from Rachel."

Everyone, even Bruce, shared a confused look but Bruce's darkened in the matter of a second as he watched the two teens interact.

She chuckled, once again the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Neither do I." she admitted. "Dad, stop glaring." she stated, not even turning around.

"I-" he tried.

"I can **feel** your overprotective-dad-glare." she stated. Bruce seemed to admit defeat but clearly didn't like the fact that Rixie seemed to know one of her protectors. Or rather that he knew **her.** "I told you, we did a project for school with someone from Central City and the two us stayed in contact."

"That was nearly two years ago." Bruce pointed out, sounding slightly shocked.

"Honestly Mr. Wayne I had no clue Rixie was Rachel Grayson." Wally spoke up, instantly defending the girl and shockingly not himself. "She would never tell me her last name, I had to guess for months-"

"A year." Rixie interrupted, a sly smirk falling over her features.

Wally gave her a glare that basically screamed _Dude!_ but continued. "a year." he admitted, "and when I finally got it right did she tell me that I was right."

"When you said you were working for the police, I didn't realize you meant private protection." Rixie told Wally. "I thought you meant with your Uncle."

The speedster shrugged. "Sometimes." The other four were shocked how honest Wally was being, he wasn't outright saying it but he was taking a big risk. "Red and gold?" he chuckled, just now seeming to realize her color scheme.

"I was going for more yellow than red, but I don't look good in yellow." Rixie admitted with a shrug.

Their eyes widen, _had she really figured it out?_

"That's right, you're a Kid Flash fan." Wally remembered. "I think you did fine." he offered, there was no flirting in his words, like at all.

That particular fact seemed strange to the other two girls and hit the other with an overwhelming sense of dread.

"Would you mind being my escort for the night?" Rixie asked, holding her hand out, palm side down and bent slightly at her wrist.

Wally looked to the hand in shock, unable to actually come up with anything to say, but then he didn't have to. "No, you're going to be alternating." Bruce spoke up, nearly commanding his thirteen year old.

"Master Bruce, many of your guests have arrived." Alfred said, entering from a side door.

"That's my cue." he offered with a chuckle. "I'll text you, Rixie, when everyone's here." he told her, there was compassion in his voice, but it was very much an undertone instead of the main tone of his words.

"Do I have to make a grand entrance?" she questioned with a groan.

"Yes, and you'll do it with these five so they're aware that you have protection." Bruce said giving the girl no room to argue. Then began to walk away, but stopped just short of Alfred. "Oh, and Rixie?"

"Yes?" she questioned back.

Bruce mere said four simple words to his daughter "Take off the shorts." then he left. Leaving the girl staring at the door in shock.


	5. Shush, Oblivious

Welcome BAACK! Hey! Check it out! I actually managed to post this, yeah!

* * *

 _Last Chapter..._

 _"Oh, and Rixie?"_

 _"Yes?" she questioned back._

 _Bruce said one line "Take off the shorts." and then left. Leaving the girl staring at the door in shock._

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

"I'm not wearing any!" he screamed at the shut door. "God! I can't believe him sometimes he's just… ugh!"

"Hey, Rixie, calm down." M'gann spoke calmly to the thirteen year old. Who did just as she told him to. Calming in a matter of seconds.

"So, Wally, you never answered my question." Rixie changed topics quickly and seemed to brighten.

"But your dad said-" Wally tried.

"Screw 'im." Rixie responded instantly. "Besides, I think I can name one guy that would not mind being able to dance with the same girl all night."

"Who?" Wally questioned, confused.

"Conner and M'gann." Rixie responded instantly, but Wally looked to him shocked. Both aforementioned protectors began to blush. "You don't see it?" he asked shocked. "Wally… I know you're oblivious, but I can't believe you missed that. I've known M'gann for- like- two hours and I knew that."

Wally just continued to look at M'gann in shock, his gaze occasionally flittering to Conner.

"If that's alright with you, Kaldur, if you think it would benefit my safety to have two, I can alternate between you two." Rixie said, decidedly ignoring Wally's imitation of a fish.

"No, I trust Wally, Artemis, Conner, M'gann and I can keep an eye on you from different distances, which would probably be better." Kaldur told the heir.

"Perhaps, with that logic, M'gann and Conner should not enter with us." Rixie offered. "Or you and Artemis, whichever works."

"Make them think you have less guards?" Kaldur questioned, that seemed the opposite of productive.

"Me being anyone else would be more than normal and the way you carry yourself would prove to them that you're my protection." Rixie explained, they didn't know how he normally handled himself at these events, but he was being patient and explaining everything they needed to know.

"Conner and M'gann can follow you in, is it common to arrive without a guest?" Kaldur asked.

"At our age, yes, you should have no trouble finding an excuse to be on the floor at least a few times." Rixie said, as if this was overly simple.

"Wait, we have to dance?" Conner asked, worried and shocked.

Rixie laughed once more, this one graced his eyes, but didn't brighten them fully. "It's easy, two forward, two to the left, two to the right and two back."

"Your forward or mine?" Wally asked, seeming worried now as well.

"Yours." Rixie said with a small eyeroll. Just as a text came through a bing on his phone. "Five minutes." he told them, then turned to Kaldur and Artemis specifically. "If you two want to make your unnoticed entrance do it now." The two nodded and did just that.

M'gann took a shaky breath, which all four noticed. "Hey, it'll be fine." Rixie said, then stepped closer to M'gann, whispering the next bit. "Try and stay whelmed." M'gann arched a confused eyebrow, but didn't make a noise, nor did she seem to get it. Part of Rixie broke in that realization, but Alfred walked through the door he had the last time.

"You ready?" Rixie asked Wally, who offered him his arm. He took it with a smile.

"As I'll ever be." the speedster admitted, nearly vibrating with his nerves, but forced himself to calm down in order to not expose himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my daughter Rixie Rachel Grayson-Wayne." Bruce's voice introduced, as the doors opened and the four walked through. The room clapped loudly for the appropriate time and then went back to mingling.

"Damn, you have a long name." Wally teased with a smile, the two were now a third of the way into the gala room. Standing where they were totally visible but not in anyone's way.

"We've stood here long enough, if anyone was here looking for me, they've now realized I'm protected." Rixie said instead of responding to the tease.

Wally rolled his eyes, but nodded to the alien couple. "Where's the food?" he asked the raven at his side.

Rixie chuckled, covering his slightly open mouth with his left hand- which was in a loose fist. Then gesturing to his left, which Wally followed. "You really do think with your stomach."

"Hey, I warned you." Wally said with a chuckle, walking over to where Rixie had pointed, but the raven soon realized he did know where he was going so he led the older boy.

"That you did." he muttered, but still smiled through it.

Wally got a fair amount of food and the two sat down at a table near that edge of the room. He was ½ way through the food before he spoke again. "So… I saw the news…" he began slowly, not sure how the younger teen would react.

"Yeah, so did I." Rixie grumbled, looking rather sour. "When it aired live, god dad was pissed."

"Is it…" Wally trailed, realizing how insensitive that would be.

"True." Rixie finished. It took a full second for Wally's brain to realize that he hadn't finished his question, instead he had given him the answer.

"That's horrible." Wally wasn't quite sure what else to say. "Why would they feel the need to expose your privacy like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rixie muttered, then grabbed Wally's wrist. "C'mon, let's dance."

He didn't give the speedster time to respond or argue, because he already had the older boy's wrist in his grasp and dragged him to the edge of the dance floor.

"You do know I can't dance." Wally admitted quietly as the tips of his ears turned red, it was hard to see with his red hair, but Rixie saw it.

"That's fine, I'll lead." he said with a smirk.

That was true for the first song, but by second Wally was leading for some of it, for the third song Rixie decided to mess with him and start incorporating spins, meaning that he got to lead once more. In time for the fifth song Wally was back in control for more than half of the song. Then the tempo dropped drastically and the two followed it, not realizing that had even occurred.

"Am I at least improving?" Wally asked, sounding worried. "Your silence can be taken two ways."

"You're doing fine, and considering where you began that would be a yes." Rixie seemed to have purposely answered them in the wrong order. "Wally… I…" he tried, but couldn't get himself to say it.

"Yeah?" Wally questioned, confused at why the other boy didn't finish.

"Nothing, nevermind." Rixie physically shook away the question. The golden strands from the headpiece shaking with his long black hair. He then gave him a half smile, which for some reason the speedster's mind correlated to Robin's that he had given the team before he left the Mountain yesterday.

"You sure?" Wally checked, the girl merely nodded.

"I'm sure." Rixie assured him.

Then the tempo picked back up, slightly it was a ball-like setting, and the two realized that they had just danced a slow dance. Wally's ears burned and Rixie's cheeks turned red. "Definitely feeling the aster." Rixie muttered, but he was still smiling lightly.

"What did you say?" Wally questioned, not hearing his partner fully.

Rixie chuckled. "Nothing, c'mon, if I'm hungry, you almost definitely are." Wally nodded enthusiastically, and the two headed back to the buffet tables.

"There's Kaldur." Wally muttered, nudging Rixie's arm with his elbow, as he half gestured to Kaldur and Artemis who were standing on the end of the room, conversing.

"It's fine, if they were standing there just watching me then I'd have you say something, but they're fine, besides, I'm sure Artemis has been going on and off the dance floor." Rixie seemed as if it really didn't bother him. "Conner and M'gann did the same thing, they did three songs, and are now taking a break." he gestured over his shoulder, to the alien couple two tables behind them.

"Can we join them?" Wally questioned, it was hard to tell if he was asking the others permission or if he was worried about blowing their cover.

Rixie shrugged. "Why not? There comes a point when the teens all converge on two tables, but that won't happen for another hour I'd guess."

"You guess?" Wally echoed, confused and shocked.

Rixie held up his bare left wrist towards Wally. "No watch. I'm guessing."

He then turned back and started grabbing some more food, not a lot, but a moderate amount. The two then turned towards the table that the two aliens were sitting at. Rixie sat on M'gann's right and Wally sat beside her, much like Conner had done with M'gann.

"Hey guys." M'gann said cheerily as ever. Both boys on her right raised their utensil in acknowledgement. But didn't vocalize anything. "I told Conner, that wasn't rude, was it…" the girl spoke nervously. "I- I know it wasn't my place, but-"

"M'gann." Rixie said after he swallowed what he had put his mouth not only calm, but slightly commanding. "It's fine." he assured with a small smile.

"Hey circus freak." a female voice spoke from behind Rixie. The three instantly turned to the girl, but shockingly he was smiling.

"Hey Babs." he returned, not turning towards the auburn haired girl behind him. She joined them at the table, and as she did the other three realized she was about two years younger than Rixie. "Oh, right." Rixie muttered, realizing why the table was silent- minus Wally's eating, of course. "Babs, this is Wally, Conner and M'gann. My protection for tonight. Guys, this is Barbara, Commissioner's Gordon daughter."

"Why would the Commissioner be here?" M'gann questioned voicing the threes confusion.

"I'm pretty sure dad pulled in every favor he had stored up, considering the Joker threat and the news about my… identity." the thirteen year old began so calmly, but the tone changed to annoyance then to nervous, it was clear which one Rixie was the most afraid of happening.

"You'll be fine, Rixie, you'll see." Babs attempted to comfort the thirteen year old who couldn't really classified as a friend and rather an acquaintance.

His hands came into his lap, intertwining his fingers, twirling his thumbs and focusing on them a lot than would be necessary to any person, ever. "This is a disaster, heavy on the dis." he finally said, but his blue eyes were still focused on his clenched hands.

Barbara chuckled slightly. "Must you slaughter English?" she tried to joke, but Rixie's lips dropped beyond the stark line he had kept them at and turned downwards. "Sorry Rix, I just meant it as a joke."

"I know." the thirteen year old muttered, not sounding very reassuring, but Barbara seemed to accept it, and stood up, leaving the table.

"Hey, Rixie…" Wally began, the raven glanced up, part of his long hair blocking his face. "do... you want to… doyouwanttogobackontothedancefloor." the speedster spoke incredibly fast, to the point where the two others at the table were thinking that his nerves might have kicked in his superspeed might be at risk of exposure.

Rixie arched an eyebrow, clearly not catching that last bit. "All I heard was to, the, and floor." he admitted, then brought his head up fully as Wally dropped his own, his ears turning red. Rixie placed his hand on Wally's shoulder. "but... I also have a general idea of what I think you asked, so the answer is yes, that'd be nice."

The speedster stood in a matter of a second, and it became clear to M'gann and Conner that the reason he asked was because he was getting tired of sitting still. They were wrong 90% wrong, but they didn't need to know that right now. Rixie stood as well, allowing Wally to lead him back out to the dance floor.

M'gann glanced to Conner. "Do you want to… maybe… follow their lead?" she questioned.

Conner's facial expression didn't change, much, there was barely an upturn in his lips that gave away anything he was feeling. "Sure." he agreed, heading more to the left side of the dance floor than where Rixie and Wally were.

"Sorry about the super fast talking, it happens sometimes." Wally tried, trying not to mention that the reason behind it was because he was embarrassed.

"It's okay." Rixie assured before he allowed Wally to spin him as the did a 90° turn. Before continuing the pattern. This time Wally was leading almost completely. "So any questions you're dying to know?" he asked, this time during his spin, he was looking down at the flare of his dress, it was the one thing he liked, watching it flutter around his ankles.

"Just one." Wally admitted, though from his smile, Rixie could tell he was joking. "Did you hit your growth spurt and not tell me?" he jokingly sounded offended by the prospect.

Rixie laughed lightly, as Wally decided against doing another turn, not that he could blame him, too many in a row and you'd get hopelessly dizzy. It was fact. "No." he admitted, and was starting to get annoyed that his cheeks kept heating up. "I'm wearing heels." Wally glanced at the other's feet, clearly not connecting the dots. "With a three inch platform, then an extra two inches of heel. They make me five inches taller than I actually am." Even with those five inches he barely came up to Wally's eyebrows. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Wally said through a laugh. "What's a platform?"

That got Rixie to truly laugh, this one filled his eyes with a bright light that caused his already bright blue eyes to seem as if they nearly glowed while he did that. "It means that under the front of my shoes, the toes and balls of my feet, the shoe adds three more inches under them." Wally made a face. "Yes, that makes it stupidly hard to walk in, but I've been doing it since I was ten, after three years you get good at it." he said simply, even shrugging slightly. Not realizing that brought his hand closer to the side of Wally's neck than his collar bone.

Wally chuckled, clearly a little bit embarrassed. To hide it he spun him once more, however, Rixie actually pulled his hand away from Wally and did a full double spin before coming to a stop right where Wally had stopped. He smiled brightly, but his eyes seemed resolved. "Can I ask you something?" Rixie questioned as they fell back into their rhythm.

"S-sure?" it came out as a question and Wally wanted to mentally smack himself for that.

It was quiet for a moment, and Wally thought his dance partner had changed his mind.

"What's it like?" Rixie asked suddenly, causing Wally to nearly misstep and kick his shoes.

"What do you mean?" he had to ask back, in all honesty he had no clue what Rixie meant.

"Being normal, not growing up as the adoptive child of a billionaire, going to public school, getting to be exactly who you want to be and not having to care about what other people think." he clarified, looking into Wally's eyes, never letting them leave them even slightly.

Wally actually had to stop and think. "I don't know how to describe it…" he admitted. "School I'm pretty sure is the same- stupid and annoying- and I wouldn't say that I can be exactly who I want to be without people judging me." That was almost too true, but he knew how to not talk about his other life. Afterall it had been three years since he'd gotten his powers. "I don't know, really, it's too hard to think about, because it's all I've ever known."

Rixie sighed. "Figured as much." somehow his eyes still didn't leave Wally's malachite colored eyes. "I mean, it'd be like me trying to describe what it was like for me when I had been adopted by Bruce- trust me I get that question a lot- the only way I can describe it… different."

"Been there." Wally agreed with a small smile, hoping the boy before him would do it if he did.

He didn't question it, but he did smile again. "Hey, Wally, I have to tell you something." his eyes had hardened somehow, he wasn't going to chicken out this time.

Wally quirked his head to the side, slightly confused by the other's suddenly sharp eyes. "What is it?"

"I-" he began but was cut off from a voice behind the auburn.

"So, how'd you do it, Circus Freak?" at first Wally thought it was Babara, but the tone was wrong, and she called Rixie a circus freak with the intent to make it hurt.

"What do you want Jane?" Rix asked, his face was as calm as it was when he made that comment to Bruce about he "hadn't given her(him) a choice" about being here tonight.

"I want to know how you did it?" the girl, Jane repeated. Wally released the raven and stood behind him and to his right, so he could have a look at who was going at the Wayne industries heir.

She was taller than Rixie, standing just taller than Wally, though he could see the tall heels in her shoes. Her hair was long, falling in waves to her midback, her skin was tanned, but her eyes were an almost dead shade of brown.

"You're going to need to be more specific." Rixie stated calmly.

"How'd you get him to dance with you?" Jane questioned. "How much did Mr. Wayne pay you?" Wally instantly realized that she was talking to him.

"I'm-" he began, and then remembered he could call himself Rixie's protection. "here of my own free will." he substituted, that was true. It may have been false when he arrived, but he didn't feel like that now. None of the team did. He could see Conner and M'gann still dancing just off to his left, and about twenty couples in front of him, Artemis laughing with some other girls near the edge of the floor and Kaldur on the floor with a girl he didn't recognize. All in all it looked like they were having fun.

"Ooo, fiesty." Jane mused, a sick grin coming onto her lips. "I like that." she reached for his hand and he instantly pulled it away.

"I'm here of my own free will" he repeated, "as Rixie's date." Jane's jaw dropped, and Rixie stepped in front of him, as soon as he was sure Jane couldn't see him he smiled brightly. Which Wally almost mirrored, except for the brunette still behind his raven dancing partner.

"Bye Jane." Rixie said calmly, though he had a smirk on his lips. The brunette left, letting Rixie and Wally relax. "I hate her."

"No arguments here." Wally seconded, as he spun Rixie, getting him to smile once more. "So what were going to tell me, before she came over."

Rixie's smile faltered for a moment, but it returned full force in a matter of six seconds. The two slowed so they were barely moving, but it was still to the tempo of the music. The smaller boy stepped closer to Wally bringing his lips almost to the outer shell of his ear. "Just… it's good to have a friend here, ya know, KF." with that the younger backed up and looked to Wally's face. As his eyes widened in shock, then confusion, then to shock once more and finally his features rested in one of confusion and Rixie was ready to punch the oblivious idiot.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. "I mean-"

Rixie cut him off in an instant. "Dammit Wally you really are dense." he sounded annoyed and angry. "It's rather simple, KF, get on board, or get out of the way."

Wally looked to him confused as he called him KF once more, there was only two people Wally could think of that called him that… and the comment afterwards was eerily similar to that of what Superboy said when Superman tried to stop them from making the team.

Rixie was now glaring when he focused in on him again, clearly he was missing something. "You know, just because they call me Boy Wonder doesn't mean that I actually am one." he snapped, Wally's eyes widened. "I blame Bane, he's an idiot and I had short hair, but then again I was nine." Wally was staring unblinking at Rixie. "Wallman? You okay?"

That sealed it, only one person called him that. Only one, and the only other person to hear it was his Uncle Barry and Batman… but it couldn't be… "Robin?" he whispered, shocked.

Rixie smiled brightly, his eyes seemed to glow again. "Hi." he offered, not entirely sure what else to say.

"You- you're…" Wally stuttered, his brain literally could not process that fact.

"Yeah." Rixie agreed, nodding.

"Then that means…" he trailed again.

"From day one." the younger affirmed.

"Why didn't-" his voice was already very loud, so Robin slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Shush." the boy wonder snapped, narrowing his eyes, daring Wally to make another sound. "I couldn't, you should know that." they were silent for a moment. "Can I take my hand off or are you going to start yelling again?" Wally nodded his head to the first option, and stilled as she offered the second one. She looked to him, nearly glaring. "You'd better." with that he removed his hand.

"Holy shit." Wally merely muttered. Rixie merely looked away from him, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards him as they began to dance to the music once more. "Thank you, and promise I won't ever mention this."

"You can't, ever." Robin confirmed. "Especially to Batman."

Wally blinked. "Wh-"

Robin cut him off, he may not know what the question was going to be, he'd let Wally guess for three more years before he told him that secret. For now, he'd follow the tactics he had used in Bialya. Hitting Kid Mouth. "If you do, let's just say it won't be me he's mad at." Wally gulped. "I mean, I'll be in for it, oh yeah, but I'm his protogé, you are not."

"You're not helping, dude." Wally groaned.

"I know." Rixie said with a smirk.

"Dude!" he hissed, glaring at Rixie, but it had no effect and seemed very pitiful in comparison to the Bat-glare he had given him less than a minute ago.

"Just as a motivator." Robin said, giving off his signature cackle, but a lot quieter than Wally had ever heard it.

"For what?" he questioned, confused.

"For you to never mention this to him." Robin said, then grabbed the back of Wally's neck, his fingernails grabbing ahold of his red hair, as their lips locked.

* * *

 _Damn... it's over, that actually really kinda pisses me off, but I also know that I couldn't drag it out any longer... I was originally going to make this two chapters, but as you can see there is no good place to divide it._

 _Please leave your reviews, and if you have ideas, I will give them a shot, seriously I think I'm starting to get obsessed with his pairing._

 _Loves, BVDG1_


	6. Alternate Ending

Hey guys, so I know that there are probably a few people who were looking for more pizzaz in Robin's reveal, this is what it actually going to be originally, but I though it a little too... predictable, but I decided to post it anyway. This is also because you guys have been requesting me to continue, I AM going to actually continue the plot, but I didn't finish what I wanted to give you, so sorry but I hope to have it done soon. Please, tell me your thoughts, you like this one or chapter 5 better?

* * *

 ** _Last Chapter (Or rather where this one differs from the chapter prior to it)..._**

 _"No arguments here." Wally seconded, as he spun Rixie, getting him to smile once more. "So what were going to tell me, before she came over."_

* * *

Rixie opened his mouth to say something, the smile on his lips having returned ten-fold, when the windows all exploded on the far side of the room. Someone screamed as everyone instinctively ducked for cover so not get hit by the glass. He spun so that his back was facing Wally. Watching as Bruce disappeared into the shadows, he knew what his father figure was going to do, but he also knew that he couldn't follow him. Not now.

When a canister flew threw the open window, he instantly had a bad feeling in his gut. When the gas came out and those closest to the broken windows fell unconscious with a few coughs he knew exactly what it was.

His training kicked in before his brain did. "C'mon." he nearly commanded, as they were quickly met by Artemis, Kaldur and M'gann and Conner showed up less than a second after they did. "We need to get out of here." he pointed out the obvious.

"Any ideas?" Kaldur asked, looking to her. Afterall it was his home, he would know it the best.

"Yeah, c'mon," Rixie told them as he pushed the door open that was three feet to their left. It was a similar side door to what Kaldur and Artemis had gone through in order to not get noticed. They came out under the staircase, unknowingly having two girls following them.

"Rix, are you okay?" Babs' voice cut in as the team came to a pause in the hall.

"I'm fine, what about you two?" he asked, looking to both Bab's and the blonde that was beside her.

"A little on the nervous side." Babs admitted, offering the thirteen year old a halfhearted smile.

"We'll be fine." Rixie encouraged his friend.

"What the hell?" Jane's annoying voice demanded as she too walked through the door they had. "You think you could make a run for it, Circus Freak." She stopped more than four feet to the left of Babs and more than three feet in front of Rixie. "You're who they want, what happens if I hand you over?" she taunted, but despite that she seemed almost willing to do it.

"We can't let you do that." Conner's angry voice snapped, catching the skinny brunette off-guard.

"Oh really?" she taunted. "Why not?"

"We are here to protect her, if you endanger her you become a threat and we will take you down." Kaldur told the brunette. No one decided to mention that they would merely knock her out instead of giving her a well deserved bad-guy level butt kicking.

Jane looked slightly worried, but didn't have time to reply as the ornate doors were kicked open, and slightly off their hinges.

Though, Rixie did respond. "Oh, c'mon, really? Bruce is going to be pissed when he sees that."

The clown faced Joker merely laughed his psychotic laugh. "Not as much as he will be when he sees what I'm going to do to you."

Jane was nearly shaking like a leaf, and Rixie was more half tempted to leave her here. "Please don't." she cried, and Rixie rolled his eyes, he was the one Joker wanted and Jane was the one freaking out.

"Oh, I won't." Joker ensured laughing once more. As he went to continue he was slammed into by Batman.

"Jane, as much as I hate you I need you to do something." Rixie spoke quickly knowing their time was short. "Get out and call for help, go next door, I know they're home right now."

"I-I can't." Jane stuttered out.

Rixie took a deep breath. "You seem distraught."

Jane looked at the girl (boy) like he had grown a second head. "Of course I'm distraught!"

"Then listen to me!" Rixie yelled. "Get traught or get dead!" Jane seemed to be shaking more. "Get your head on, run and get help!" he enunciated it with a shove to the girl's shoulders, and she did just that. "C'mon, I don't want to know how much time we don't have left."

The team nodded all at once and followed the boy, who was running quite fast for someone in such high heels. They made the left at the staircase and were shocked to find five goons in front of them and two more behind them. "Perfect." Wally grumbled.

"Seconded." Rixie grumble'd from right beside him.

"We need exercise caution." Kaldur spoke through the mind link. "We do not want to reveal ourselves to civilians." Rixie had a sinking feeling that M'gann had no clue that the link was open to him as well.

"Noted." Conner confirmed.

3… 2… 1… "Now!" M'gann called out, and the team charged. Rixie nearly did as well, before he remembered that he couldn't. So he turned to Babs and the blonde.

"When they finish this I need you to take one of them with you, and make for the back of the house." Rixie told the two, before pulling them down as a guy was thrown right where their head were.

"Why?" the blonde questioned.

"Cassie…" Rixie spoke to the blonde calmly, and she seemed to calm as well when she was called out by name. "Do you think I'm willing to put that much trust in Jane."

Babs nodded. "Point."

"Good." Rixie agreed with a smile as the three stood up again, just as the last of the goons fell at Conner's hand… or fist. "Someone go with Babs and Cassie to the back of the house, they know the way, we go separately they won't know which person to follow."

"That is a solid plan." Kaldur confirmed. "I will go with them."

"Hurry." Rixie commented to the other four as they ran left and the others ran right. They followed a right turn and then they came to a three way. "That way leads to Kaldur, Cassie and Babs," he indicated to his right. "That leads to the second level of the gala hall." he gestured in front of him. "Then this leads to the library and guest rooms."

"We'll go straight." M'gann told him with a nod.

"It would be wise to take Conner, make the two groups look similar." Rixie told the Martian.

"But-" Conner tried, but Rixie merely smirked, knowing he'd rather be with M'gann than not.

"Just go." with that he and Wally went left.

"This place is huge, how do you keep it straight?" Wally questioned as the two made another left and were able to slow to a walk.

"A lot of boredom." Rixie commented, the commentary was nice it was a distraction from the fact that his father figure was currently fighting to defend him and all he had done in the last 24 hours was avoid him or get viciously angry.

Then three goons followed them around the left. "Shit." Wally cursed.

"We've got to take them out before they realize I'm the one they want." Rixie pointed out. Problem was he could see the 45 in the middle guy's hand.

"How?" Wally questioned.

"Whatever you have to do- do it, the Joker wants me, and he wants me bad, I don't want to know why." Rixie admitted with a grimace.

Before Wally could respond the 45mm had fired one shot, out of instinct he pulled the younger boy out of the way. Nearly slamming the both of them into the nearby wall. "Ouch." they both grimaced, considering they hit the wall at nearly 700 mps.

"Don't-" Wally began, but Rixie cut him off by pulling them through the door just to the right of their shoulders. Then slammed the door shut. "That won't do any good."

"Yes it will, the door's bulletproof." he nearly snapped as he flipped the lock. "And sound proof, so they didn't hear me say that." he said with a smile.

"If you wanted me here, all you had to do was ask." Wally teased, this time he could definitely hear the flirting in his words.

"That's not why and you know it." Rixie said back, keeping his face from cracking a smile. Though one lurch from his door made it fall for real.

"How much can your door withstand?" Wally asked.

"A lot, I don't know, Bruce never told me." he admitted, before going to his closet.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, looking to the younger boy like he was insane.

He then twisted his wrist and a door opened. "Secret door, c'mon." he gestured as they walked through. It was slightly short, so there was some head ducking but only for a few feet when they reached the other door and Wally turned to close the one behind him.

Before them lay a very large library. "Secret door to a library, really?"

Rixie shrugged, he knew exactly which book would open a door to the batcave, but he really didn't want to have that discussion with his dad right there. "This is all my fault." he finally admitted with a sigh.

"No it-" Wally began.

"Please don't say that," he asked quietly. "I knew…" he shook his head and the headpiece followed.

"What did you know?" Wally questioned. "Why is the Joker after you?"

"I hacked into his computer and sent the files to Gotham Police, unfortunately I didn't cover my tracks and it led right back to my personal computer." Rixie explained. It was bad enough that he had the Joker as an enemy when he was Robin, but now as Rixie…

"You hacked the Joker?" Wally questioned, shock clear in his voice. "Why would you do that?"

Rixie turned to him, shocked to hear anger in his tone. Then he reminded himself that he didn't know that he was Robin. "I was trying to help…" he muttered a weak excuse.

"What by risking your life?" Wally demanded. This was the one person he was close with that wasn't on the team, not that was a bad thing. Actually, it was a good thing, because he would be the only one who wouldn't be coming back beaten and bruised after a mission.

"I do it all the time anyway." Rixie growled back, barely ensuring that he kept his voice below screaming.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wally questioned, his own anger combatting the anger that Rixie was expressing.

"Exactly what it sounds like, KF." Rixie snapped back, at the use a nickname that no one but Robin called him he paused. Then Rixie realized what he said. "Shit."

"Why did you call me that?" Wally questioned, he knew Rob never call him that when they were in front of civilians, so how did he know it.

Rixie sighed and looked to Wally. "I called you that because… well, you should be able to figure it out."

"Who told you?" Wally questioned, he was more shocked than angry, who had he put his trust in that he shouldn't have?

Rixie looked like he didn't know how to proceed and before he could the library door opened, thankfully not kicked open, but it still opened to reveal three goons. The same three that had tried to get them before, except judging by the fact that the holster was empty they ran out of bullets. Definite plus.

"Run." Wally told Rixie, pushing the raven behind him.

"No need." the acrobat grounded out as he vaulted off Wally's shoulders and launched three birdarangs at the goons. He landed slightly unsteady, but other than that was fine. It knocked all weapons out of their hands, then fell to their feet. As Rixie smirked they began to beep, a quick five pip pattern before they created miniscule explosions. Enough to knock the three men off their feet. Confidently the 5'1" 13 year old walked up to the three, between the front two and a mere two feet in front of the third, he looked forward as he dropped to one knee and hit the first two men with enough force to knock both of them out. Then walked to the third man and kicked him in the head knocking him out too.

He spun and a shocked Wally was staring at him. "How- when did- but-" Wally stuttered out at nearly double the speed a normal person would've.

Then Rixie's phone rang. "Hello?"

"We've caught the Joker, and I'm with the other three groups, are you alright?" Bruce asked through the phone.

"We're fine, got about three unconscious minions, but we're okay." he assured his father.

"We being…?" Bruce prodded.

"Who do you think?" he replied with a chuckle.

"I'll send some of the force to you, where are you?" Bruce asked.

"The Library." he responded. "Hey, thanks." then hanging up.

He turned to Wally instantly. "I know you have questions, so ask away." he was tired of the lies, especially with the man he considered his best friend in both his lives.

"How did you do that?" he questioned, and Rixie nearly smacked himself, of course he wouldn't think he was Robin.

Sighing Rixie walked over and pulled a birdarang off the ground then tossed it to the speedster, who caught it with ease. "Where did you get this?" he questioned, after studying it for a moment.

"Well, I made it, but if you mean where I was hiding it, the answer would be in my closet, I grabbed a few before coming through the doorway." Rixie responded with just as much cheek as usual.

"That means…" Wally's sentence trailed as his eyes widened. Robin nodded his head in agreement. "The whole time you were-"

There Robin cut him off. "Don't say it, I don't like being reminded how what I think I should be and what I am don't line up." Wally nodded in agreement.

"But that means…" his eyes widened once more, but this time there was fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't let him kill you." Rob assured his best friend, unconsciously taking a step closer to the actually still speedster.

"Not helping, Rob." he said the boy's secret identity without even realizing it, and as the auburn went to go and correct himself the chuckling coming from his friend caught his attention first. "What?" he questioned, allowing his annoyance to come through.

The Boy Wonder stopped chuckling, and looked up the still three inches that separated the two of them. "Just glad that you still accept me." he admitted.

"Dude, always," Wally told the thirteen year old without a second of hesitation, "you're best friend both with the mask and without it."

The Boy Wonder increased his smile. "Good." he approved, then grabbed Wally's tie to force the speedsters mouth down the three inches it needed to go to meet his own.

It was slow and unmoving at first, and just as he was about to pull away did Wally move, and all at once. His lips moved against him, his hands found his narrow waist and pulled him closer, by doing that simple movement removed his grip from the tie and the boy wonder found his hands around the neck of the fastest teen alive. Finally allowing Wally to straighten his neck and pull the short thirteen year old up slightly so he was standing on the tips of his toes.

Let's just say, that a certain Commissioner has a favor that the ward of Bruce Wayne he can put to the test, as long as he keeps his mouth shut.

* * *

So, I know double A/N, not whelming. However, I unfortunately (for my writing purposes) start school soon, so my free time is going to WAY down. For that I apologize, but I am going to try my best to keep from letting this from getting away from me, but if you review on this chapter. It shows right up on my email, and I check it three times a day and I DO read them. If it gets even worse just email me straight out. It's on my profile.

See ya, BTWs have you seen the #renewyoungjustice yet? Please do, because I don't know about you, but I want Season 3. No clue what I'm talking about, google it. Seriously. BVDG1


	7. Hormones

Hey all of my readers! I am SO sorry I've been gone for so long, but with school I suddenly found myself very much out of time to do much other than study. However, now that Midterms have passed I have a bit of a reprieve before I have to start studying for Finals. I know there were a few requests of a time skip to when Rix would get his surgery, but I think that getting his hormones in check is also important. I know how much they can boost confidence and bring this... brightness into their eyes.

Anyway... On with the story! Oh, this occurs a few (3-5) weeks after the events of the last two chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** _ **Hormones;**_ **Rixie's POV**

"Rix?" Bruce's voice came to my ears. I shot up, clearly I had dozed… again.

I shot up out of bed and grabbed my black Adidas in a matter of seconds. "Coming!" I shouted back, sliding the shoes on fully before running down the hallway. I purposely ran past the staircase before vaulting over the railing and dropping the 16 feet to the ground floor. My jacket billowing as I land perfectly. As I stood I found Bruce standing by the base of the staircase. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked as he walked past me towards the garage.

"Are you going to stop vaulting over the railings?" Bruce asked in return.

"Sorry." I tried, but when he didn't react I knew he could tell I didn't mean it. "Okay, not really." I sighed as we entered the garage and headed towards the car Bruce normally uses.

"Then no." he said with a slight smirk before ducking into the driver seat.

I opened my door and slid in as well. "Fine then." I grumbled, looking to the clothes I was wearing I nearly started smiling again. They were straight legged jeans, black, 24 x 28, boy's section standard. A red t-shirt, a black jacket on top. My hair sculpted around my ears, and a few strands falling between my bright blue eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry." I tried again.

Bruce glanced past me as we pulled out of the garage and then down the drive, taking the most common route through Gotham. "Look, Rix, I know you can handle yourself. I also know that you have been doing things like that since long before I took you as my ward. But would kill you be to a little bit careful?"

I opened my mouth, but clearly he saw my smirk and could realize what that meant for my response. "Well-"

"Don't answer that." he spoke instantly. "You're a teenaged boy, I should know better than to say something like that."

I nearly beamed as he referred to me a boy, after three weeks I was still having a hard time processing that now I could be who I wanted to be. Both in the mask and out of it. However, it fell when we pulled into the parking lot. "Uh, Bruce, what are we doing here?"

 **Saint Mary's Hospital**

He turned off the car and got out without another word. I paused for six full seconds, waiting to see if he was pranking me, but when kept walking I got out and jogged up to stand beside him. When I was less than a few feet away, he turned and locked the doors on the car. "C'mon." he said again and I followed him again, this time not pausing.

As we walked through the main doors, there was secretary right on our left. "Mr. Wayne?" she questioned, and Bruce turned to the sound of his name. Then nodding slightly. "You must be mix Grayson." she spoke looking to me.

 _Okay, I know it's been awhile since someone called me Miss, but clearly I need to reminded..._

"Yes." I responded carefully.

"You two can take a seat in the waiting room, Dr. Sinons will be with you soon."

"Thank you." Bruce responded, placing his hand on my shoulder and leading me in the direction she directed us.

"Uhm… is there something you're not telling me?" I questioned as we sat down. Bruce looked to me, clearly wanting to me elaborate. "I'm not dying, right?" I checked.

Bruce frowned. "No." I knew better than to prod.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. ' **Hey, u free this afternoon?'** Wally's text came through.

I looked to the time display on my phone. **9:07.** ' **I think so, why'**

' **U think?'**

' **Where you now?'**

His two texts came in rapid succession. I sighed. _Crap._ ' **the hospital'**

' **Wat? Y?'**

' **You ok?'**

' **Thats the thing, im fine'** I respond

' **Any clues from Bats?'** Wally asks

' **None'** I replied

"Mix Grayson?" a voice asked. I stood instantly. _Maybe Bruce is taking me to get my ears checked, I think they need it…_ "Follow me please." I nodded and did as she gestured.

' **But it looks like im about to find out'** With that I slipped it back into my pocket and made an effort to catch up with the nurse. As we make two lefts and a right we come to hall full of rooms, we step into the first on the right and inside the room is already another woman. If I had to guess I would suppose that it's Dr. Sinons.

"Rachel Grayson?" she checked as the nurse shuts the door.

"Uh, Rix, or Rixie." I corrected carefully.

"Rix," she accepted it with a nod, before jotting it down. "Please, sit." I did. "Are you thinking for it to be shortened from Richard?"

"Uhm, I never really thought about it, but I s'pose." I admitted with a shrug.

"I need to do a quick physical, alright." she said, I shrugged again. Before I slid my shoes off along with my jacket. "Step on the scale please."

I did and I saw the needle shift. **72.5** _ish._ She then pulled out the extension and placed the flat piece equal with my head and dropped it down. **4'8 ¼"**

"Are you wearing shoes with inserts?" she asked, clearly realizing how much shorter the reading was then how tall I appeared normally, though not enough to make me go over the 5'0" marker.

"If mean inserts to make me taller then yes." I grumbled as I slid them back on.

"Can you sit on the examination table?" I did without any hesitation. "Breath in," she requested, as if felt the stethoscope on my back. "and out." she moved to my other lung. "In," she gently nudged my straight back so I slouch slightly. "and out." She took it off my back. "Blood pressure and heart rate." she explained, as she put the cuff on then straightened my arm, and placed the stethoscope in the crook of my elbow.

She frowned. "Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly.

"You have a low resting heart rate." she stated. "How often do you exercise?"

"Every day." I responded instantly.

"Intensity?" she questioned.

"High." I replied with a small smile. _More like extreme._

"Are you in any sports?" she asked.

"Gymnastics." I responded again with a smile.

"Really?" she questioned politely. "What events?"

"Beam, Unevens, and…" I trailed, as I once again realized that my favorite event isn't a women's event. She looked to me, silently asking my to continue. "Rings," I admitted, "I know that it's not a girl's event but it's my favorite."

"Do you compete in it?" she asked.

I frowned. "No, I can't, but Bruce has a pair set up for me in the gym."

"Anything else?" she asked, checking over my wrists and elbows. _Should've seen that coming._

"I… I was a trapeze artist, with my părinţi, we were in the circus." I explained.

"Your what?" she questioned, I looked to her and shared the same confusion, before I rethought my sentence.

 _Oh, I slipped._ "My parents." I clarified. "Sorry, that was in Romani."

"Ah." she said with a nod. "So, you're Romanian then?" she asked. I nodded tightly. "Any allergies?" she questioned. I shook my head. "Any corrective lenses or hearing aids?" I shook my head again.

"Can I ask something?" I asked her after her pause. She looked to me then nodded. "Why did Bruce schedule this appointment?"

She tilted her head, clearly confused. "He didn't tell you?"

"..." I paused unable to process the fact that Bruce didn't tell me something he was expected to. _Typical._ "Tell me what… exactly?"

"This is an appointment so we can help you transition." she spoke calmly. "Since you're thirteen, it'd be best to get you started on Blockers right away."

"Blockers?" I questioned, almost 90% that I heard her wrong.

"Hormone Blockers," she clarified. "they'll ensure that you don't experience female puberty."

"I know what they are." I assured her. "I- I just thought I heard your wrong."

She looked up from her writing, the confusion clear in her eyes. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

I sighed, this was where it got so hard to explain. "I'm not used to being able to go and say that I'm a boy, for so long I've been thinking there was something wrong with me, that because I have two X chromosomes I have to be a girl. Despite the fact that isn't who I want to be." I sighed, which gave me time to reorganize my thoughts. "Then there's the fact that with my friends they all thought I was a boy, and they have for as long as I've known them and now I have to tell them that I'm technically a girl." I grimaced at the final word.

"Richard." Sinons' voice was stern and it caught my attention in the matter of point-two seconds. "There's nothing wrong with being Transgender, and I need you to know that."

 _How can you believe with all the hate that is geared towards people like me on the internet?_

"As for telling your friends that you're a girl, you're not." I quirked an eyebrow, now utterly confused. "You may have been born a girl, but what you were born doesn't mean that has to define you. Your friends already know you for the person you **want** to be, this isn't something you have to tell them, this can be told to them when you feel comfortable. Which may be today, tomorrow or in two years, but **only** when you want to tell them." That made sense, _but…_ "and if they are truly your friends they will accept you no matter what."

I sighed, partially because she's right and partially because I needed to be able to just think this through more than anything else, which wasn't something I could do here.

"I need to draw your blood so the lab can put together the correct dosage of Blockers for you." Sinons spoke up, my head snapped up to see her already having a needle on the counter top and a rubber band in her hands.

"Alright." I resigned, and watched as she put the band over my elbow, then as she turns to grab the needle. I blinked slowly, as I felt her insert the needle, then remove in a matter of few moments. I opened my eyes and saw her cover the small dot of blood that obviously covered where she stuck the needle.

Taking the needle tip off she labeled the small vial with my name, before placing it on a tray. "We'll get this to the lab, they should have your results in a couple days. We'll call Bruce to schedule your appointment after that."

I nodded as she reached over and removed the band from my upper arm. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Just doing my job Richard." With that she gestured that I could leave, so I did. Making my way back to the waiting room where Bruce was.

"So?" he questioned as we exited the hospital.

"They said the labs going to need a couple days." I told him, trying very hard to stay whelmed.

"How does that work for a surprise?" Bruce questioned.

I smiled up to him. "Totally feeling the aster."

Bruce chuckled but didn't say anything as we both slipped into the car.

"I'm going to tell Wally if that's alright." I told him.

Bruce's eyes flashed with that look that could almost be called a Bat-glare, but I knew it was for an entirely different reason. "That's alright." he finally spoke.

I rolled my eyes. "You do know that you're eventually going to have to be okay with it, right?" I teased, smirking slightly.

Bruce only brooded silently beside me, glaring at nothing. I decided to let it drop before he found an urge to kill Wally.

The rest of the ride back to the mansion was quiet, and a tiny bit awkward. As soon as the engine stopped I ran out of the car. "I'll be back later!" I shouted, mostly to Alfred as I ran down the staircase, through the batcave and to the Zeta Tube, setting the destination.

 **Recognized: Robin B01**

As I appeared in Central City, I smiled, realizing that I was now only about five minutes from Barry's house. Which there was a 90% (approximately) probability that was where Wally would be.

Readjusting my jacket I shoved my hands into the pockets and decided to remain closer to nonchalant than chalant. As I did I felt my phone vibrate, I pulled it out and found two more texts from Wally. One from right after I sent him the one that told him I was going into my appointment and the next having just come in.

' **Good luck, be sure to text me l8r'**

' **U ok? Its been nearly .5hrs'**

I chuckled, the speedster could stand to be a little more patient. I passed by CCPD, since it was right on my way to Barry's, only to see that exact person walk out. "Allen." I called, jogging up to the man who had the same build as the Flash, his blue eyes and blonde hair showing.

"Can I help you?" he questioned, confused I wondered why until I remembered the haircut **and** that my shades were still in my pocket.

"Barry, it's me." he didn't seem to figure it out. "C'mon, Flash, it's me, Robin." I whispered. His eyes widened.

"Robin?" he questioned, his voice still lowered. "What-"

"Please, it's Rix, and I want to talk to Wally, is he still at your house?" I questioned, normally I would've paused but he was a speedster, he could keep up.

Barry chuckled. "Yeah, he is, hop in, I was just on my way home." then slipped into a car.

"Not running?" I questioned as I slid in.

"I'm fairly recognizable." he conceded with a shrug. "Plus, Iris would have my head."

I chuckled, I had met her a few times, but that seemed very likely from the female ginger. "I understand." _in more ways than you realize._

"I thought Bats didn't want you to tell anyone about your secret identity?" Barry prompted.

"Wally didn't tell you?" I questioned, honestly surprised that Kid Mouth kept the namesake for that nickname shut.

Barry shook his head. "He came back from the Wayne Mission, but didn't seem to want to talk about it."

I sighed, confused and conflicted. "I told Wally, but I also didn't have much of a choice."

"Penguin?" Barry questioned.

I winced. "Joker." I lamented, watching as Barry's eyebrows shot up in shock. "So, yeah, Wally knows."

Barry was silent for a while, just as we got out of downtown did he strike up the conversation again. "Does that mean you're going to tell the team?"

I fought to keep the wince from showing on my face. "Eventually." I decided on saying.

Thankfully there wasn't a possibility for Barry to say more since we arrived at his house. As he stopped the car I let him approach the house first, then open the door. He caught the attention of both gingers in the house in an instant.

"Uncle Barry, hey!" Wally called from the kitchen where he was rummaging through the cupboards.

"How was work?" Iris asked, leaving the speedster in the kitchen as she walked to Barry. Briefly catching a shadow of the acrobat before he disappeared from sight.

"Everything alright, Iris?" Barry questioned only then did Iris realized she had been looking to the open door behind Barry for a long period of time.

"I thought I saw something, nevermind, and shut the door." she told him as she turned back towards the kitchen.

Only for a childish laugh to ring off the walls.

Wally froze and Iris' eyes flittered around trying to find the source of the sound. "Uh, what was that?" Iris questioned.

The laugh bounced off the walls again. Barry turned, suddenly surprised to find that Batman's protgé was nowhere to be found. He turned back towards Wally and Iris and found Rix behind his nephew. He nearly spoke up, only for the bird to indicate for him to not say anything.

"Iris, come here." he spoke to Iris, bringing his gaze away from Rix for a moment, she turned and nearly said something, until Barry placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her attention towards him as he shook his head.

"What?" Wally questioned very quickly he realized they were looking in his direction.

The cackle resonated again, but this time the source was identifiable, though purely because Iris and Barry could see the protogé. With swift movements the sidekick jumped onto to Wally's back, his arms going around his neck as his cackle turned into a laugh.

Wally reacted instantly, trying to get the assailant off of him, until he recognized the laugh. "Rixie?" he questioned, stopping and realizing exactly who had 'attacked' him.

The shorter teen dropped off his shoulders beaming. "Hey Wally."

"Dammit, don't do that!" he reprimanded, turning his full attention to the raven.

"You might want to find a different nickname honey." Iris spoke up to her nephew.

The two teens paused. The taller and fifteen year old managed to respond first. "What do you mean?"

"It's just…" Iris trailed not sure how to continue.

Thankfully for her Barry picked up. "Rixie kind of sounds like it should be a girl's nickname, don't you think?"

The two teen glanced to each other, then Rixie shrugged. "I guess you're right." Wally conceded.

"Oh!" Rixie gasped, suddenly remembering why he came here in the first place. "I almost forgot-"

"To tell me what your were doing at the hospital." Wally continued as the two moved to the living room.

"Hospital?!" Barry questioned, shocked. He flashed over to the smaller teen. "Do you need a hospital, I can't have Bats coming after me-"

Rixie chuckled. "No, I'm fine, swear." then turned to Wally. "Better than fine, actually."

"So, what was that all about then?" Wally questioned, his confusion covering his eyes, almost dimming them.

"Br-Bats took me to the hospital… because they're gonna start me on Blockers." despite his small stumble Rixie was clearly enthused.

"Blockers?" Iris questioned, voicing the confusion of both herself and Barry.

"They're getting ready so I can start on T when I'm 16!" Rixie continued smiling so wide that his face looked ready to split.

Wally blushed. "I sort of know what you mean." then looked down. "I'm new at this."

Rixie merely laughed. "Walls, it's fine, I'll explain it. All you've got to do is tell me. Kay?" he questioned, cocking his head in an attempt to look at Wally's still downcast eyes.

He minusculely vibrated for a moment, then looked up. "Kay." he agreed.

"They're postponing my… erm… development so I can go through like I should. Like a boy, testosterone and all." Rixie explained, his eyes still shining brightly.

Wally suddenly realized why the boy beside him was so excited that he wanted to come to see him in person rather than just text him. "Rix, that's great."

"Okay, as the two adults in this house, I think you two need to go over this again. Something tells me you'll be spending a lot of time here **out** of costume, won't you Rix?" Barry spoke up, looking to the raven knowingly.

Rix looked to Wally a questioning look in his eyes. Silently he asked ' _do you want to tell him?'_

Wally shrugged. ' _It's your choice.'_

Rix glared lightly. ' _But this involves you too.'_

Wally finally nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I will." Rix finally responded. He stood up, walking to the two adults. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. West-Allen, I'm Rixie Grayson."

Iris' green eyes widened in shock. "Rixie Grayson?" she questioned.

"In the flesh." Rixie agreed with a chuckle.

"Andmyboyfriend." Wally spoke quickly. Too fast for Iris and Rixie to discern what he said, but Barry heard it loud and clear.

"Boyfriend?!" Barry questioned, though he shouted it was clear that he was shocked, not angry. "But you always…"

Wally shook his head. "I'm Pan Uncle Barry."

"Rix?" Iris questioned.

"My gender is confusing enough, I'm gay through and through." Rix said with a chuckle. Iris and Barry shared a confused look before turning to Rix, silently they asked for a further explanation. "That's why I want to talk to Wally today, and tell him **not** over text." Iris and Barry nodded, telling the thirteen year old to continue. "You see… I'm…"

" **He's** Transgender." Wally spoke up, emphasizing that Rix's desired gender was male. Iris and Barry were surprised, if Iris hadn't known who she was she never would've known that Rix was anything **but** male.

"What we talking about earlier was how they're putting me on Blockers, which stop me from experiencing female puberty. Then when I'm 16 they can get me started on T, or as you would know it, Testosterone."

Suddenly the small boy's excitement made total sense. "We're happy, for the both of you." Iris told both boys who beamed. "Though, Ro-Rix, you might want to wait before you tell Batman about this."

Wally froze and paled, while Rix chuckled. "Trust me, that is a bridge I don't intend to even **look** at for a while."

"But it does bring up a good point." Barry spoke up.

"What?" the two teens questioned, confused.

"What are you going to tell the team?" Barry questioned, not even realizing that this sounded a lot like the conversation that Rix had less than fifteen minutes with the doctor.

The two teens paled as they both realized a fate worse than having to tell the team. "What are we going to tell Roy?" Rix questioned.

Barry and Iris laughed at their antics. "We were kidding, you guys can tell them on your own."

Wally shook his head. "No, you don't understand, we're going to have to tell Roy, **and** he's going to **pissed.** "

Rixie's communicator went off before he could respond. "Here." he said, tapping the communicator.

"Robin, report to Mount Justice." there was a small pause before he continued. "And bring Kid Flash with you."

"Yessir." the raven replied to the already cut communication line. "C'mon KF, we have to get to the Mountain."

"Bye guys, I'll see you later." Wally said, before grabbing Rixie's hand and allowing him to jump on his back as the two began moving at nearly 200 miles an hour.

"Hey, what do you think about Richard?" Rix questioned.

 **Recognized: Kid Flash B03**

Wally paused for a moment then laughed. "Dick Grayson?" he questioned, nearly dying of laughter.

 **Recognized: Robin B01**

Rix smirked. "Dick Grayson, I like it."

Wally smiled. "Me too."

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'll try and continue as soon as I can. I also know that the last bit was **very** rushed, but I swear I'm going to come back to this idea later. Please review as to when _ish_ you would like the next chapter to occur!

See ya- BVDG1


	8. Together

HAHAHA! I'm not dead! I feel it though... anyway, I FINALLY finished this chapter, and I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** _**Together;**_ **Rixie's POV**

 **Recognize: Robin, B-0-1** _ **(Finally watched it with subtitles and this is how it's written. Sorry for the change between chapters though.)**_

Wally wasn't all-too surprised when heard the computer announce Robin/Rix's arrival. His school district had Parent-Teacher Conferences, despite the fact that it was mostly for the younger students in the district, it didn't stop him from having a half day of school. Seemed like it was finally time that Gotham City Academy let out.

Using his superspeed he sped into the Zeta Room. He saw Rix walking out of the leftmost tube dressed in a casual black jacket, red sweatshirt, black pants and a pair of yellow converse. An odd combination but he realized that Rix, or rather Rob at this point, had incorporated all of his costume colors into the outfit. Of course, much to Wally's annoyance, his startlingly blue eyes were covered by black sunglasses with extra dark lenses.

"Hey Rob." he greeted, knowing Rix's rule on his name **not** being allowed in the Mountain.

"KF!" the raven replied, excitedly, increasing his step size slightly to get fully out of the Zeta Tube. "Hey." he greeted back, smiling brightly. High Fiving and holding the ginger's hand for a microsecond before releasing it.

"No one else is here." he stage whispered, the raven rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

"Good to see you too Wally." he drawled. "Whatever you're thinking is not smart."

Wally looked offended, but still chuckled. "I'm not thinking anything." even if he wasn't the son of The World's Greatest Detective the raven could tell he was lying without even trying.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Batman isn't working today, it wouldn't surprise me if he has the feed running on one of the monitors."

 _Actually, that_ _ **is**_ _a good reason._ Wally thought sourly. Rix's father, over-protective father, was Batman. Best **not** to make him angry.

Robin's hand grabbed his, squeezing it slightly. Drawing the ginger back to reality. "Sorry KF." he mumbled.

Wally didn't release it, and they began walking towards the living room/kitchen area. "Pfft, you don't need to apologize, it's not your fault you have an over-protective Daddy-Bats." Robin chuckled at the terms, which made Wally grin, since he had thought of that over the weekend and was just waiting for the right time to use it. "So, now that we've confirmed your dad wants to kill me, what do you want to do?"

Rob probably rolled his eyes underneath the lenses, but Wally couldn't tell. "First, Bruce won't kill you, I won't let him." Wally would never admit that the response made him actually feel better. "And, I got the new Call of Duty game." he commented, seeming as if he didn't care if they didn't play it.

It was his dead give away. "You already hacked it, didn't you." he accused, though only meaning it in a way that conveyed he was annoyed.

Robin looked appalled. "I do **not** hack the video games."

Wally rolled his eyes as they paused with the hallway to their backs. "Right." he let the vowel run long to convey his sarcasm. "Says the kid who hacked the motion sensors."

The raven didn't even look ashamed, rather he looked smug. He chuckled and this time it was the one that echoed around them when he was disappearing, or already disappeared, into the shadows. "Is that a no?" a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Wally didn't even respond, he used his superspeed, grabbing snacks and running in to Rob's normally locked room.

The raven walked in calmly after him, dropping his backpack to the ground by the one dresser in the room to dig out the game he promised. Wally set up the TV and system with ease, finishing before the raven had even stood up, with the game in hand.

While they were playing Wally continuously declared that his boyfriend was cheating. Five matches in an idea came to his mind, he smirked, knowing that Rix probably ensured that Batman **didn't** put cameras in his room. Rix leaned forward, his lips turning into a fine line in his concentration. Barely using his superspeed he got an arm around the acrobat's waist before pulling him to sit between Wally's legs and his back to Wally's chest. Wally could feel the dark haired boy freeze. Giving Wally the victory in the match. He smirked smugly, but didn't say anything, as Robin still looked shocked and unable to even **form** words.

His blue eyes wide and bright, his skin gone pale, except for the very back of his neck, where Wally could see a pink tinge. "Rob, you okay?" he questioned, worried now.

"I lost." he mumbled, shock coming over his voice.

Wally couldn't help it, he just about died laughing, for an awful moment he thought he had overstepped one of Rix's and made him uncomfortable. "Now you know how I feel." he teased.

Rob's pupils shot to the corner of his eyes, just barely visible on his right side to Wally. "You cheated." he spoke calmly, but Wally shivered. Clearly he was channeling his Batman side.

 _Again, exactly how I feel._ Wally thought slightly more amused that he was scared.

"Again." Wally nearly missed it as determination came over Rix entirely, which then snapped the redhead's attention back to the TV screen, where the game was counting down the 20 seconds before the next round would start.

The round felt three times longer than it normally did. Wally wasn't being totally destroyed by Rix (which he conceded did happen a few times) but Rix wasn't even leading. Then he was, by a mere single hit, which Wally then evened back out.

The round came to a tie, both ready to bring on a follow up round. The two smirked, unaware that the Zeta Tube had just announced the arrival of someone else into Mount Justice…

The new arrival looked around the empty with slight confusion, but knew where to begin looking for whom they searched. Surprisingly the living room was empty and the kitchen looked untouched, except for the pair of black shades on the counter. They looked generic, if it wasn't for the triangle lenses, and small spiral right behind the hinge.

"Robin?" they questioned, surprised that the Boy Wonder would not be wearing his sunglasses while in the Mountain.

"Aw man." a voice they recognized whined from down the hall.

"Wally?" they murmured, now even more surprised by the pair of the glasses on the counter.

A bout of childish laughter bounced off the walls. Proving that the Boy Wonder was not only in the mountain, but with Kid Flash. Steeling their still high-running nerves, they headed down the hall surprised that the only room open and with the light on **was** the Boy Wonder's. "Would it kill you to stop chewing in my ear?" the Boy Wonder questioned.

"Danger of where you're sitting." Kid Flash's voice was muffled, but after knowing the speedster for so long they knew that he was talking with his mouth full.

"I wouldn't be sitting here if you would let me go!" the Boy Wonder protested, some annoyance underlying his joking tone.

"We all know that won't happen." Wally's voice commented, finally he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stop himself. None of what they were saying was making any sense. He had to know what was going on.

He stepped forward, now perfectly in the doorway, though not even the son of the World's Greatest Detective seemed to notice. As he replied, looking behind him and up to the speedster's face from his spot in the redhead's lap. "Good." though a smug smirk on his face. His right hand extended to reach for the controller in Wally's also raised hand.

His brain couldn't process what he was seeing, disbelief at the change in the two he thought he knew so well.

The small distance the two boys was crossed for a moment as the speedster kissed the boy in his lap.

His eyes widened as he watched Robin not even react, or rather not react in a way that would display shock. As if this wasn't the first time they had done this.

 _Why didn't they tell me?_ He demanded of himself, blaming his selfish desires that clearly drove the other two far enough away from him that they wouldn't tell him something as big as this. He sighed, heading away before they would spot him. He nearly walked to the Zeta Tube, but decided he needed to clear his head, using the ramp to walk to Happy Harbor.

He was angry yes, but not at the two younger boys, but at himself. He clenched his hand, surprised when he felt hard, cold resistance. Looking down he found the Boy Wonder's sunglasses still in his hand.

Sliding them into his pocket, a sinking, sad feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. He continued to make his way to Happy Harbor. Suddenly, for once, glad he was wearing his civies. He was so out of sorts that when he crossed the fence line _**(which I imagine to be a fair distance beyond the Mountain, so that someone can drive up and not have to slow down. Then looking like a high-tech buried electric fence.)**_ he didn't notice that it got his name **wrong.**

 **Inside Mount Justice**

 **Recognize: Miss Martian, B-0-5**

 **Recognize: Superboy, B-0-4**

As the two resident aliens exited the Zeta Tube, they were surprised to see no one in the training room.

"Usually the other beat us here." Conner mumbled, looking to M'gann as she allowed her skin to shift from caucasian to green.

She hummed in agreement, then her eyes glowed a startling green, then returned to her brown-gold colored irises. "Robin and Kid Flash are in the Mountain, almost seems like they're in their rooms."

That would explain why Conner couldn't hear them, the rooms were soundproofed. Both for Conner's sanity and for everyone else's comfort. Then the hallway was noise dampening, meaning that if Conner was in the Living Room the noise from an open door would be a soft whisper (in comparison to normal speech) to the half human-half kryptonian.

As the two walking into the living room they heard the arguing between the two members they knew to be in the Mountain.

"You're imagining things." Wally's voice sounded slightly annoyed and rooted with humored disbelief.

"Wally, look at the time!" Robin's voice nearly shouted back.

There was silence. "Alright, alright, I'll go check." he muttered walking out of the room both recognized as Robin's. "Alright Rob, you were right. Supey and Miss M are here." he conceded seeming saddened, but still happy still to see the other two members of the team.

"Still need my glasses." the younger teen's voice shouted. Wally blushed and zoomed past M'gann and Conner keeping his speed lowered, but faster than even M'gann could while she was levitating.

"Hey Wally." M'gann greeted with her usual bright smile.

"Hey Supey, hey ba- M'gann." he corrected himself, much to Conner's curiosity, but also relief. Then the speedster frowned. "Have you guys seen a pair of black sunglasses?"

Now Conner and M'gann looked confused too. "Like the ones Robin wears?" Conner questioned, noticing the redhead's gaze returning to a spot on the bar height portion of the counter.

"Not **like** Rob's, they **are** Rob's." Wally corrected, then sighed. "Are you sure you left them here?"

There was a groan as Robin emerged from the hallway, a pair of glasses on his face, but the black was duller, to the point where Conner could just barely make out the outlines of the younger boy's eyes, irises, and pupils, though no color was discernable. Not to mention the lenses looked broader, bigger, rounder than the pair he normally wore, and the frames looked like they were plastic rather than metal. "Yes, I'm sure, Kid Idiot." he grumbled, though when he caught the look of genuine hurt on Wally's face his own features softened. Conner could now see that as his scowl faded the corners of his eyes dropped. "Sorry, it's just that Batman's going to kill me if I lost them."

"We didn't see them." M'gann spoke, catching the raven's attention.

"And no one else has been in or out of the mountain." Wally continued, small smile forming, clearly still hurt by Robin's snap at him.

"So they're still here, somewhere." Robin murmured. Conner saw his eyes crinkle as his eyebrows drew together.

"Did you leave them with the game disks?" Wally questioned.

Robin waved it off. "I know they're here in the Mountain, somewhere, I can find them later." he gave no one any reason to argue. "Just stay whelmed." That got them all smiling again.

 **Recognize: Artemis, B-0-7**

 **Recognize: Aqualad, B-0-1**

 **Recognize: Black Canary, 1-3**

"Better get ready for training." Wally spoke up, using his superspeed to squeeze Robin's hand before bolting out of the room.

The raven felt the redhead clutch his hand, but then it was gone and he found his hand startlingly empty. _Had we been holding hands the whole time and I didn't realize it?_ It was possible, unlikely, but possible. That brought up a new question, however. _Did Miss M and Superboy notice?_ He easily determined that it either hadn't happened or they hadn't noticed, not that he was surprised after the Belle Reve Mission they were actively romanticizing with each other. _Did Wally notice?_ He wouldn't put it past the redheaded speedster, but it seemed unlikely.

"Hey guys." Artemis' voice brought him back to reality. She was dressed in her uniform, bow and quiver on her back. However, he knew that she kept a few varying outfits in her closet in the mountain as opposed to his basic ones and two new uniforms. "Where's Baywatch?"

On cue the redhead zipped past the blonde, startling her and ending up in the kitchen where he grabbed on of his high-calorie protein bars. "Right here." he commented, his mouth half full of food.

Robin shot him a look before he even realized what he was doing. Wally swallowed and looked sheepish. The raven frowned, not understanding Wally's reaction, but mouthed " _Alfred"_ to him and Wally's smile returned as he chuckled.

"Team." Canary's voice spoke from behind them, getting all five to turn nearly in sync with each other to face her. "You ready for training.

There was a chorus of yeahs which prompted her to head back out of the room and wait for them to follow her.

M'gann and Conner almost silently left for their rooms, both of them still having their backpacks and wearing their school clothes. Artemis barely glanced at the other two boys before she followed Canary towards the Training Room.

Wally watched, mildly surprised as Rob's eyes flicked between the two hallways, apprehension in his not-so-guarded eyes. "Rob?" he questioned, before taking another bite his bar. "Are you okay?"

His gaze came to a stop on Wally, "I'm okay, let's go." giving the redhead no room to argue as the tanner, the smaller hand grabbed his and practically pulled him towards the training area.

"Wow, Rob, calm down." Wally watched as his shoulders tensed. "Rob," serious this time as he pulled him towards edge of the large hallway and to a less popular edge of the training room. "are you okay?" he pried again.

"I told you, I'm fine." the raven replied tensely.

"And I don't believe you." Wally replied, equally as tense, but his concern colored his voice more than the tense edge. "As your best friend, I want to know why."

They both knew that the word(s) best friend was in place of a word merely one letter shorter, but meaning infinitely more to the both of them.

"Do you want the team to know?" Robin asked lowly, so much so that Wally nearly missed it, but just because he heard didn't mean he understood it. He never needed to school his features, much less in front of the Boy Wonder. Therefore it didn't surprise him that he didn't have to vocalize his confusion. "Do you want to tell the team?" he questioned and Wally nearly questioned it, vocally this time, until he felt Robin's hand grip his own.

"Oh." was all he could manage. "Do you?"

"I'm not the one that has the **entire** team convinced he's straighter than a ruler." Rob reminded him, the joke only slightly humorous.

"We should tell Roy first." Wally decided. Afterall they had known each other the longest.

"What about…" Robin trailed, once again apprehension covering his eyes. "the… other thing?"

Wally's eyes sterned. "Does that affect how you feel?" he questioned.

"About telling Roy, yes!" Robin nearly snapped, just barely keeping his voice low as M'gann walked in.

"No, how you feel about me." Wally nearly snapped back. "It doesn't bother me, but does it bother **you?"** his tone going towards accusatory.

"What, no- Wally- **of** **course NOT!"** he finally managed to get out, but it was a full on shout when he did.

"Everything okay, over here?" Canary questioned, walking towards the two.

"No, we're good." Wally replied, trying to smile at the thirteen-year-old.

"It's nothing." Robin replied. "It's fine." Wally caught the second meaning and nearly smiled, but just waited for Canary to turn away and Conner to walk in. Corralling the two groups of stragglers towards the ring for training.

 **TIME SKIP!**

 **Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA, 18:30 (5:30pm)**

"I don't get why Roy didn't want to meet us at the Cave, there's no other Zeta Tube near here." Wally murmured as he and Rob (though now they were both in their civies once more) headed into the diner they agreed to meet to Roy at. The first place they had been to Happy Harbor, nearly a year ago.

"Because I was already here." Roy's voice spoke from behind the two, startling Wally and making Robin tense.

"Jesus, Roy, don't do that." Wally grumbled, recomposing himself.

"Table for three, please." Roy spoke to the waitress instead of responding to Wally's annoyance.

"Booth or table?" she questioned, looking what was open and who was working what areas.

"Booth." all three chuckled.

"Follow me please." she said with what seemed like an honest smile. They did and found themselves in a quiet portion of the restaurant. Not empty, but no shouting children either. "Your server will be with you shortly." she said as she placed to menus in Wally's hands and one next to Roy's right hand.

Wally handed a menu to Rob with not even a word, suddenly it all seemed far too much, far too real, far too unpredictable.

"Are you two going say something or do I need to guess what this is all about?" Roy questioned, barely glancing up from the menu.

Robin and Wally exchanged a look, ready to give the older boy the response he **deserved.** "Can you promise you won't get mad?" Robin questioned, his voice quieter than normal.

Roy stopped looking down at the menu, his blue eyes looking to the only other pair of eyes he could see. Wally's malachite green ones. "Depends, if you two are being stupid, then I will probably get annoyed. If you're being beyond stupid then I will probably get mad." the two winced, that was a true assessment of Roy, when he was mad, there was either furious or not at all. No in-between. "How about this, I won't get mad unless you two give me a good reason to be."

The younger teens shrugged, that was really all they could ask for.

"So, what is it?" Roy questioned after the two were silent for awhile.

The thirteen-year-old turned almost as red as Wally's hair, much to Roy's surprise, while Wally also gained a tinge to his face that wasn't very common.

Robin reached up and grabbed the edges of his sunglasses. "What are you doing?!" Roy demanded, drawing some attention, but when nothing else happened they all turned back to their own conversations or meals.

The thirteen year finished taking off his glasses, setting them down on the table, before his bright blue eyes met Roy's. "Pleasure to meet you Roy Harper, I'm Rix Grayson."

Roy blinked in shock, then again. Then again. Then twice quickly, until his brain was finally able to process what he had just been told. "W-why?" he managed to question.

The thirteen year old's dark hair shifted and a strand landed directly in between his eyes, as he tipped his head slightly. "Your my friend, we've known each other for ages, I trust you."

Roy nodded, remaining silent, then noticing the silence from the other redhead. "You knew?" it wasn't accusatory, but more about curiosity.

Wally nodded, and opened his mouth to respond.

"Hi, sorry about the delay, my name is Marinette and I will be your server tonight, do you want to just start out with drinks or would you like to do your whole order now?" the raven, who's hair seemed not as dark as Robin's and her eyes were bluebell rather than that inexplicable color the Boy Wonder's were. Not to mention her family's Western European heritage was attested by her pale skin tone.

"We'll do our whole order." Wally spoke up. Marinette gave them a smile and waited for one of them to start. "I'll have two number twos, a number three and a coke."

Marinette blinked. "Are you serious?"

Wally nodded. "Very." he affirmed.

"Alright then." she mused, jotting down the order.

"I'll have a number one, light on the onions." Robin- Rix said. "Then, I'll have a cherry coke."

"Alright." she said then directed her attention to Roy. "For you?"

"How's the number four?" he questioned, they had changed it since the last time they were here.

"It's good, little heavy on the sauce though." Marinette offered.

"That's fine. I'll have that and the Oktoberfest." he said, putting his menu on top of the other two beside Wally.

"Can I see your ID?" she questioned, sounding a little bit skeptical.

"Sure." the ginger handed her a small card from inside his wallet. She glanced it over before nodding.

"Alright, that should be about fifteen minutes, but I'll have your drinks in a few minutes." Marinette gave them one last smile before heading off.

"Fake ID, really?" Rix hissed, seeming both annoyed and disappointed in the eighteen-year-old.

"I'm only having one, okay?" he grumbled, his annoyance showing.

The two younger boys clearly didn't like it; but stopped arguing with him, much to Roy's relief. Though he almost wished they would keep arguing when he saw the still pensive looks on their faces.

"Is there something else going on that you need to tell me?" Roy finally asked.

The two exchanged one more glance, before Rix's left hand and Wally's right were placed on top of the table. Their fingers threaded together, and Rix's smaller hand being held- seemingly- tightly by Wally's.

Roy didn't even blink. "Okay." he said, though he almost seemed to be getting close to the angry that the two feared.

"Roy, we're dating." Rix said calmly.

Wally went to go back up his boyfriend where Marinette came out with a large circular tray and so did another waiter. Then again, Wally ordered three meals.

Once all the food had been placed down, the conversation was put on pause, mainly for Wally's sake, both of the non-metas knew that if you put food in front of Wally and then didn't let him eat it… let's just say it wouldn't end well.

It took Wally all of seven minutes to get to the point where he was willing to slow down and have an actual conversation, despite the presence of food.

"Are you going to say something?" Wally asked, looking at Roy, he knew that the archer knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" he asked, placing down his sandwich and looked at Wally with a mixture of skepticism and anger. Something that both younger boys were used to seeing on the eighteen year old's face. Unfortunately.

Rix glanced up from his food as well. "Anything."

Roy cocked an eyebrow. "Are you two trying to get me to object?" that would be counterproductive.

"No, we… we were just expecting-"

"You to say **something."** Wally's tone was very different that the one Rix used to begin that sentence. Both of them were denying it, but Wally's voice had annoyance slipping into it while Rix's had hesitance holding him back.

"Like how I'm surprised that Wally's gay?" Roy offered, still seeming emotionless about it, though there was an edge creeping in on his words.

"That'd be a start." Rix admitted.

Roy's face morphed into a very angry, dark expression. "Or how it sickens me-"

"Hey!" Wally yelled.

"that the only reason you two decided to tell me was because you had to." Roy finished, his eyes almost turning into blue fire as he glared at the two younger boys.

They blinked. "What?" Rix managed.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you know I was there, that I saw, and that's the only reason you two are telling me this now." Roy was getting **very** angry.

"Roy, calm down, you're not making any sense." Wally tried.

"No, I'm making perfect sense, you two just can't admit that you weren't going to tell me if I hadn't seen you!" Roy yelled, standing up as much as he could while still in his seat. Before he stepped out and glared at the thirteen-year-old and fifteen-year-old.

"That's not true!" Wally yelled back, standing up as well. "And what do you mean that you saw us?"

Roy glare intensified. "You can stop playing," he was so angry that he wasn't even yelling right now. "I saw you two in the Mountain, **today!"** he yelled, pulling something out of his pocket and slamming it down on the table, before walking out.

The two stared at what he slammed down, stunned, and that was all they could do because on the table were Rix's 'missing' sunglasses.

Wally was numb, unable to believe that Roy assumed that they were telling him for such a horrible reason when really it was the exact opposite. He was so numbed he didn't notice that Rix had placed his cash on the table and stood up until he barely saw the figure fly past him. Silent as ever. The only thing was, he knew where he was going. Not to mention this was something they had to do together.

* * *

So, this chapter ended up being 4,658 words and 13.5 pages long. I hope it was worth the wait! I get on Thanksgiving break after tomorrow, so I'll try to get really into Chapter 9, but I'm not sure when it'll be posted. I'm hoping to get it pretty to close to mid-early December, but considering that I'll be having exams I make no such promises. Anyway, thanks a lot, please Review, I really do love reading them. Plus, if you cast a vote on who you want to have them tell next I can to do that next.

Stay safe, Love everyone and keep the peace- BVDG1


	9. Accidents

Wow, I suck. It has been WAY too long since I managed another chapter, but seriously, finals are a bitch. Anyway, as compensation for my horrendously long wait between chapters, this chapter is ridiculously action packed and seriously adorable. Hope you enjoy.

Umm, I noticed some basic mistakes, but they make the sentences stop flowing and sound weird so I fixed them. Sorry for the disappointment.

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** ** _Accidents;_ Dick's POV**

"Have fun with that." Wally's voice taunted on the other end of the line.

"Augh, shut up." I grumbled, ready to actually roll my eyes the prospect that this could be anything but terrifying.

"No." he teased back. "Now get going, Dick."

I sighed, the phone falling onto the pillow, not that would hinder me hearing him any. "I can't even tell if you're teasing me or not."

Wally chuckled again on the other end. "I'm not teasing you, I was just honestly joking when I said it."

"And I told you I liked it." I countered, still stalling.

"Go talk to him, Dick, it's not going to get any easier if you keep stalling." _Wow, Wally's actually being the voice of reason… but he's also not wrong._

"Alright, I'll see you at the cave." I replied to the silence.

"Yeah, I'll probably beat you there." Wally teased again, and it was appreciated because right now I was terrified out of my mind.

"I'll see you there then." I responded before ending the conversation. I stood up and walked out of my room to Bruce's office. Of course, the office space was nowhere near the bedrooms. Not that I could blame him. _Though it was probably also Alfred's attempt to get him and his father to stop working._ I knocked on the double doors, knowing he was in there.

It was good that Alfred opened the door because that meant I wouldn't have to have this conversation twice. "Ah Miss Rachel, come in, Master Bruce is almost finished with a Wayne Enterprise conference call."

Alfred wasn't trying to point out my genetic sex, but that was really all he could call me. _Hopefully, that will change._

"Perhaps we could go over the minute details over an email, Rix clearly has something he would like to tell me." Bruce spoke so differently than Batman, but how he knew I didn't want to know.

" _ **Of- of course Mr. Wayne."**_ a woman's voice stuttered, then the line was dropped.

Bruce set the phone down, only then did he actually turn to look at me. "How are you Rix?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess." _Now or never._ "I wanted to talk to you about something… important to me."

Bruce frowned. "If this is about the media-" I raised my hand to cut him off.

"Now, it's not, actually because of what I want to tell you, I'm glad we haven't yet." Bruce and Alfred didn't express any confusion or say any objections so I continued. "I want to change my name on my documentation."

"What were you thinking?" Bruce questioned, leaning on his elbows as if this conversation only know had his full attention.

"Richard." I said instantly. "Richard Johnathan, with an h."

"Do you want to remove Mary?" Bruce asked.

I gulped, not having thought of that. "No." I hadn't even realized I had spoken until I saw Bruce nod. Though, I was glad about my answer. Johnathan was for my Dad and for Johnny _**(if you read the YJ companion comics then you'll remember that the Flying Graysons were Mary, John and Dick, then his Aunt {unnamed} and Uncle Ricky and finally his older cousin Johnny. If not, check out this link**_ _ **.tv/young-justice-2011/chapter-6/full**_ _ **it's the sixth issue but runs totally in time with the TV show. That site also has all of the comics if you want to read them.)**_

While Richard was for Uncle Ricky the one member of my family that, besides myself, had lived through the accident. Though he had been in a coma for two years when died. _**(His death was my bit, sorry.)**_ Not to mention both of my parents had said that if I had been a boy that would've been my name.

 _ **(Not in a way that implies that they knew he was trans, but when your parents bring up what your name could've been… Does nobody else's parents do that? Hmm, awkwards. Anyway.)**_

"We'll get started on the paperwork this weekend, then we'll **officially** address the press about this situation." Bruce said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks Bruce." I knew my cue to leave, so I took it. I hadn't even realized I wasn't the only person to leave the study until I saw Alfred walking beside me.

"Are you alright Mis-Master Richard?" he questioned, worry clear in his tone.

I smiled. "I'm great," which was true, now. "I'm just going to head to the Mountain."

"With Master Wallace I assume." he said, causing me to stop short.

 _Of course he knows._ "Can you not tell Bruce?" I nearly begged.

He smiled. "Have a nice day Master Richard."

"Thank you Alfred."

 **Recognize: Robin; B-0-1**

"Welcome, my friend." Kaldur's voice nearly caught me off guard. _I'm just out of it today aren't I?_

"Hey." I said, silently mourning the now lost alone time between Wally and I. Though I noticed M'gann and Superboy's presence, but not Wally's. "Is KF here?"

"He is not." Kaldur confirmed my suspicions. "He is the only one not here." Kaldur continued as the four of us headed down the hallway. Both Kaldur and I headed into the living room while M'gann and Conner went into the kitchen. _She's probably making cookies._ M'gann just barely beating the timer, proving my thoughts right she pulled out a batch of cookies.

"Baywatch is late, again?" Artemis questioned. "How does a guy with superspeed manage to never be on time for anything?"

"Compensation." I said simply, but my eyes glued on my phone, which I pulled out as I sat down on the couch. **I** was the late one, and when we hung up Wally sounded like he had his timeline totally figured out. I felt four sets of eyes on me. I look and see the curious looks of the team. "Flash and Wally could be anywhere in Central City in a heartbeat, and they can't draw attention to themselves." I explained, both Bruce and I knew that having to keep that habit up while in civies would sometimes cause it transfer from Barry Allen and Wally West to Flash and Kid Flash. Bruce kept his identities separate and I tried my best to do the same. It was hard, but I was managing. _Wally_ my brain reminded me.

"I guess that could keep suspicion off of them." Conner spoke up, breaking the small silence.

"Turn on channel 6?" I asked Artemis, who didn't question it and changed the channel.

" _ **This is Iris West-Allen reporting to you live, where the Flash and Kid Flash are battling the Rogues, who this time include Pied Piper, Captain Cold, Golden Glider and Heatwave."**_ sure enough a red blur with gold streaks and a yellow blur with red streaks were fighting against the four aforementioned villains behind Iris.

I released a breath I did realize I was holding.

"Okay, that's a good excuse to be late." Artemis grumbled.

" **The two speedsters caught the Rogues attempting to rob Central City Bank, the cash has been removed from the situation and now it seems like the Rogues are merely resisting arrest."** Iris continued on screen. What she didn't see, and by no fault of her own but because she was turned to the camera rather than the fight, was Captain Cold taking aim at her.

Wally paused in his assault of Golden Glider, noticing Snart's aim. Something even Barry had yet to notice. He turned into his signature blur, pulling Iris out of the way, before the ice hit the camera and the footage broke off.

 _He's fine, you saw him fully leave the frame before the ice hit._ Somehow, I couldn't find it in myself to believe my own brain.

 **Recognize: Flash; 0-4**

 **Recognize: Kid Flash; B-0-3**

"Wally!" I hadn't realized I had shouted it until I was halfway down the hallway. At that point I didn't care, I just continued down the hallway. In the Zeta Room, Wally leaned heavily on his uncle/father-figure. Though from what I could see, there wasn't any blood. "Wally?" I questioned, my worry that he was actually hurt keeping me from getting closer to him. "KF?" I questioned since he clearly didn't hear me the first time.

His bright green eyes found me and he smiled his typical bright smile, leaning a little less on Barry now.

"What happened after the video cut?" I asked- _okay, it_ _ **might've**_ _been more of a demand-_ Barry.

"Not much, the police used the distraction to capture the Rogues and from what I can tell Kid just hurt his knee and ankle." Barry explained.

I looked at wally quizzically, if that were true, he would have a slight limp and wouldn't be leaning on Barry, not to mention his eyes were half-lidded.

"Which then caused me to go through the wall of the restaurant off to the left of Aunt I." Wally continued, wincing heavily and his face turned down. Barry seemed mildly surprised that he said that. "He was going to find out anyway. It's better to tell him than to lie to him." Wally said, looking directly at Barry, well, mostly.

"So you have a concussion then too?" I already knew the answer. I had three different scenarios playing out in my head. All of them proving that Wally's brain was, minimally, jostled.

He nodded, then grimaced, his other hand moving to his temple. Before coming back to his side.

"Bring him to my room, third on the right, I'll go get Agent A." I instructed.

Barry nodded as I walked past him and to the Zeta Tube, changing the location to the Batcave.

 **Recognize: Robin; B-0-1** was called out as I exited the Tube in the Cave.

"Robin?" Bruce murmured, surprised. His cowl and cape were off, but he was working on something at the Batcave.

"I need to borrow Alfred." I dismissed his worry, running up the stairs to the Manor where Alfred was in the Kitchen.

"Master Richard?" he questioned.

"Can you bring the Medical Supplies to the Mountain?" I questioned quietly.

"Is something wrong Master Richard?" he continued the back-to-back question phase we were in, but his own worry showing through.

"It's Wally, he went through a wall after saving Iris from Captain Cold." I gave him the short version, barely keeping my body from shaking.

He grimaced, then nodded, silently telling me to wait for him at the Zeta Tube. I descended the stairs far less quickly than I ascended them. Bruce had turned from where he saw me nearly sprint up, now fully focused on the BatComputer again. I decided against saying something, and instead merely looking over his shoulder at what he was doing on the computer.

"What happened?" he finally asked, turning away from the mugging-turned-deadly that Commissioner Gordon had given last night. Apparently still looking for the pattern that we both thought there was.

"Head injury." I wrote him off, looking up the stairs for Alfred.

I could sense his frown, even with his back still to me for the most part. "Who?"

"Flashes." I replied, still looking past him.

"Barry has accelerated healing and Red Tornado is very knowledgeable in human medicinal practices." he countered.

"He can't treat a questionably damaging concussion." I replied emotionlessly, but even I could hear my impatience beginning to show.

"Are you ready Master Robin?" Alfred asked, now having his own black domino mask on.

 _Saved by the butler._ I thought to myself, relieved. "Yes, are you Agent A?" confirming that the Zeta Tube was still set to Mount Justice.

"Yes." with that we walked in.

 **Recognize: Robin; B-0-1**

 **Recognize: Agent A; A-0-0** _ **(Totally made that up because Alfred's not on the list.)**_

Stepping out of the Zeta Tube, I saw the Team look rather curiously at Alfred, but they also didn't comment. "This way." I told him, undeterred as we began heading down the hallway. My brain working on autopilot.

The lights were dimmed, Wally sat on the edge of the bed. His head held in his hands- or rather his left one- his right arm hanging limply at his side.

"Master Wallace?" Alfred broached. Wally grimaced, but the movement confirmed that he heard him. There was one thing I hated feeling and the last time I felt it was when my parents fell, now I feeling useless all over again and it made me feel physically ill. "Master Robin, would you please help me in treating Master Wallace?"

Thankful for Alfred's borderline psychic nature, I joined him. _When did Barry leave?_ I vaguely wondered, but set to helping with Wally's head instead.

"Take this, it should help." the aging butler offered softly. Wally cracked an eye open, putting the three pills in his mouth before slowly drinking them down. Even by my standards he was moving slowly, making me worry even more.

"Master Richard, could you have Master Wallace keep his head up?" Alfred asked lowly. I nodded, carefully placing my hands at his jawbone, my fingers going under his ears and carefully touching his hair. Keeping his head upright, since he was clearly not enjoying the movement.

"You alright?" I asked, keeping my voice low since he was noise sensitive right now.

He hummed and "mhm" quietly, though I could feel him keep his jaw slightly slacked so it wouldn't vibrate through his teeth and go back to his skull.

Alfred slowly wrapped the compression-silk around Wally's head. It would temporarily give him a headache, but after that it would do it's job. "What else is damaged?" he asked, just as quietly as me.

"I don't know, all I know is that he tripped, which jerked his knee and rolled his ankle." _Which doesn't explain his arm._ Alfred nodded and continued the last of the wrapping.

Wally's left hand moved, his fingers barely brushing his right collarbone. "I hit the wall with this, then my head." he muttered, his words slow and slightly slurred. _Now I know what Alfred gave him,_ _or his concussion is that bad._ I sincerely hoped for the first.

"What type of wall?" Alfred asked, both he and I knew Central well enough to know where to look for the Flashes, it was Bruce that knew it nearly as well as Barry and Wally.

"Solid brick." he muttered, grimacing again. _Yeah, I've done that, but not at 500 miles an hour._

"Master Richard, get the door please." Alfred asked, carefully releasing Wally I did as he told me, shutting it manually so it wouldn't slam nearly as loud.

"I'm going to get a different outfit for you Walls." I commented, before the door shut, realizing that for Alfred to truly help him it would be best to have him **out** of the Kid Flash uniform.

Stepping through then shutting the door I headed back down the hall.

"Robin." Kaldur's voice caught me off guard. _Wow, I'm out of it._

"Hey Kaldur." I murmured, stopping beside him.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned, genuine care in his voice.

I glanced down the hall for a moment and saw Artemis, M'gann, M'gann, and Conner. "Gimme a sec, okay?" I asked.

Kaldur seemed to realize what I was doing. "Of course." he said, and the two of us walked in two separate directions.

I found a set of Wally's clothes already laid out, if I had to guess I would say it was Barry's doing. I headed back to my room, finding Alfred already having Wally's top pulled off his shoulders. Already wrapping his right shoulder. "Do you want me to send someone in to help?" I questioned, setting the clothes on the dresser.

"I've had to deal with Master Bruce in far worse condition, I can handle this." Alfred assured, giving me a smile that was probably accompanied by a soft look that was covered by the domino mask.

"Alright." I said but still stepped up to Wally, squeezing his left hand. "I'll see you later Wall-man."

"'kay Rob." he mumbled but sounded still very slurred. I then stepped out of the room and made my way back to the common room. I was unsurprised to see the rest of the Team waiting expectantly.

"Robin." M'gann breathed, clearly she had been getting worried. "We saw Flash-" she began, but I raised a hand.

She silenced herself. "I know, I saw them too." I told her, noticing that now that my plan was to tell them what was happening their tension was dropping. I also noticed that the leftmost couch spot was unused. I sat down, now beside Artemis, then M'gann, then Conner (who was on a separate chair), with Kaldur on my left.

"You are aware of what has occurred?" Kaldur questioned.

"Yeah." I muttered, souring as I remembered the extent of Wally's injuries. "He got both of them out of the way, but the ice got in front of him, then he tripped."

Artemis laughed, my head jerked to her in under an instant. I could feel the whiplash but I didn't care. "Only Baywatch could make us all think he actually hurt himself." she chuckled again.

My fist clenched so hard I could hear my knuckles pop.

"I can feel the pain flowing off him, Artemis." M'gann objected in her typical non-aggressive tone, but that didn't mean she was non-assertive.

"He runs at impressive speeds." Kaldur agreed. "Is he hurt?"

I nodded. "When he tripped, it wrenched his knee, pretty bad judging by his limp, he rolled his ankle too. Then hit a building." M'gann gasped. "He says he hit his right shoulder first, then his head."

"He's concussed." Conner realized.

I nodded again. "Pretty bad too. I tried speaking normally and he winced, not to mention only one light is on in my room, and it's all the way in the back. Agent A had me shut the door so he could open his eyes."

"He will heal." Kaldur prodded, a small tinge of worry escaping his normal even-toned voice.

I hesitated this time. "I don't know. He didn't just hit the building he went through the brick wall of the building."

"Flash can go through walls, I've seen it." Artemis objected, but I could tell she was only doing it halfheartedly this time.

"Wally's not the Flash!" I finally screamed, so angry I barely registered myself standing up. This way I was the only one who could look down at someone. "He… he can't vibrate his molecules, that's how Flash does it, but Wally **can't."**

"He crashed **through** a building." Conner restated, realizing what I was trying to say.

"Yeah." I managed as I sat (flopped) back down, all of my energy gone. No one spoke and as the time continued to pass silently I felt my energy return.

"Who's Agent A?" M'gann finally asked.

I looked up to her. "A friend." that was good enough for her, because she nodded and let it fall back into silence.

"Is he up for seeing anyone?" Artemis questioned.

I shook my head but didn't verbalize until I thought it through. "I've had a concussion that bad before. The only thing he'll want to do is sleep."

"Master Robin." Alfred's British accent caught my attention immediately.

I turned away the coffee table, to Alfred standing in the doorway to go back to the Zeta Tube Room. "How is he?"

"Asleep, sir." he assured. "He will need to take more medication in two hours, I shall work with Batman and the Flash to find the best way to help Master Wallace."

"Thank you." I said true meaning in my words.

"He will need observation." Alfred reminded as he left.

I turned back towards the Team, knowing what Kaldur was about to say. Ready to set up a schedule for Wally's observation. "I can handle it, just use the mind link to to tell me when Batman and/or Flash get here." I gave no room for an argument as I made my way back to my room. Opening the door, then shutting again, I found the far orange-yellow lamp light still the only thing lighting the room. Taking care to open and shut the door manually. "Hey, Wally." I whispered to the now civy wearing speedster.

He hummed but nothing else. His eyes still closed, but he was far more relaxed. I could see the wrapping just beyond his shirt collar and on his now shoeless right foot.

"Bruce and Barry are going to work with Alfred to find a way to help you." I told him, stopping only when I felt my knee nudge the bed. _Goddammit, do you know how hard it is to maneuver in a dark room wearing sunglasses?_

"Your sunglasses are still on." he sounded like he was nearly groaning at the end of that sentence. "Take 'em off." I didn't object, setting them and placing them on the bedside table.

"You can go back to sleep, I'm only here to wake you up every hour and whenever you need another dose of medication." I told him, going to walk to my chair, only to feel my hand get tugged on. He didn't say anything, but as his fingers threaded through mine I didn't need to ask. I backtracked and sat down by his head, but still left of the pillows. I wouldn't change it, I didn't care if he tried to rob Bruce and pay me with all of it. I liked him living and breathing, thank you. "Go back to sleep, Wallman." I murmured, my left fingers still threaded through his

Three hours into having to wake him every hour, and now at the point where he could sleep without grimacing at even the smallest of noises did the door open again. Sitting up straight I was actually rather surprised to see Roy in the doorway.

"Shut the door." I whispered, gesturing with my right hand to do it manually. He did, it didn't look like he had woken Wally.

"How is he?" he questioned, I was at least thankful that he remembered to quiet.

"My guess, miserable." I mumbled, watching as Roy picked up my desk chair and moved it to the side of the bed. His uniform still on, though his bow and quiver were silently being taken off as he set them down by the wall did I realize he was planning on staying. For a while if the fact that he put his feet up on the bed.

"Get some sleep, Dick." he all-but commanded, I glanced between the sleeping ginger and the still conscious one. Debating. _How loud can I get without waking him?_

I gave in at a single look. _Damn him._ "Fine, he needs to wake up in half an hour, and meds in an hour and a half."

"I'm up." Wally muttered, causing both of us to snap our attention to him. He barely moved, but pulled a pillow out from under his head with his left hand and practically hit me in the face with it. I didn't think he meant to do it, so I let it slide and laid down next to him.

"You'll still need meds." I reminded him, more for Roy than him. Wally didn't dignify me with a response, just threading his fingers through mine again. I wasn't even ashamed to admit that I passed out not too much later.

* * *

HA! I did it! Victory! Okay, this chapter was thirteen pages long. Anyway, the way that Roy, Dick and Wally were situated was based off this pin/Ae-wT7aoxBk0InumOMyTLXIHIt6X6-uDNs4WFBhppChrxGknlGvQMM8/ and Dick's comment about not being able to see was based off this  pin/303359724877922700/  which would be funnier in the proper context, but it still applies. Thanks for waiting, tell me what you think! I love reading reviews


	10. Telling the Team

**Chapter 10:** _ **Telling the Team;**_ **Robin's POV**

 **Mount Justice, Two Days Later… Post Ep. 11 (Terrors)**

Conner was sitting on the couch, watching as M'gann continued to fly (literally) around the kitchen. I sat down on the chair and he seemed fairly focused, but I knew heard me. "So, you and M'gann?" I questioned.

He brought his attention towards me, surprise muted on his features, but there. He waited for it to fade before he nodded.

I smiled. "Good, it took you long enough."

His dark eyebrow raised slightly. I only smirked back. "I guess you're probably right." he conceded.

"What happened?" I questioned. We were pretty much blind, and honestly I was curious.

Conner's eyes darkened. "Killer Frost must've figured out our secret, somehow, then she froze M'gann."

My eyes flittered to the smiling martian. _She's lucky to be alive._

"My first instinct was to punch it, then Junior said that… I'd shatter her, if she wasn't dead already." Conner said, his pain almost seemed physical moreso than emotional.

"It made you realize how short and unpredictable our lives can be." I finished, Conner spared me a small glance then nodded. "I get it." I admitted, he looked at me briefly with confusion, but didn't verbally question it.

"How long do you think I have before this streak stops showing?" Conner questioned.

I looked at the currently completely noticeable streak, then to the hair surrounding it. Finally I shrugged. "You have dark hair, give it until it grows out enough to not look like a buzz cut and it'll be really hard to tell. I'm not sure when that'll be, mainly because it's all based on how fast your hair grows." The exact reason why I had to buy extensions for so long, my hair took forever to grow out. When I had chopped it all off, it had been growing since… that day.

Something told me that Conner wouldn't have that problem.

"How do you know about that?" M'gann questioned, still in the kitchen.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, afterall, none of them knew who I was under the mask.

 **Recognize: Artemis; B-0-7**

Sure enough the blonde archer walked through the hall, she wasn't in uniform, but it was after school on a Tuesday. We were allowed to be hopeful.

"Hey guys." she greeted Conner and I. "Hey M'gann." she continued as she went into the kitchen with M'gann.

"Hi Artemis!" M'gann said happily.

"Nice streak." Artemis teased, but we could all tell she had good intentions and was merely attempting to lighten the air.

"Just promise you're not keeping it." M'gann spoke up, now looking right to Conner.

"No-" he began, but I cut him off.

"In fact he was just asking how long it would take for it to stop showing." I said smugly.

"'Sup." Wally said, leaving his room and zipping past both Conner and I, cutting it rather close to Artemis and weaving around M'gann.

"Must you do that?" Artemis growls annoyedly.

"What?" he questions, half a bite of food in his mouth.

"Ugh, gross." Artemis groans, walking to the armchair in this room before plopping down on it.

He casts a confused and curious glance my way, I merely shrug my shoulders. I know why she said it, but she's getting mad at him for something he can't control. It's because of his speed that he has to eat a lot, plus he's a teenaged boy. _What did she expect? He's a speedster, we eat 1800 calories a day he eats like… eight times that, at least._

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" M'gann asked brightly.

"Movie night?" Wally offered, but his voice was muffled, I turned and saw him going through the cupboards.

I knew exactly what he was looking for. "Wally, up by two and left by three."

He paused, then quickly followed the directions I gave him. Finding the high-calorie bars that I knew STAR Labs made for him and Barry. Grabbing at least two before using his speed to end up right beside me on the couch. "Thank you, Boy Wonderful."

I could feel my face changing colors, turning closer and closer to the same color as Wally's hair. "Shut up, Kid Mouth." I grumbled, elbowing him in the ribs none too nicely. In addition I could feel the team looking at us curiously. It made me really uncomfortable.

Wally seemed to pick up on that and thankfully dialed it back some. It wasn't that I was ashamed of the fact I was dating Wally, but flirting with him in front of the Team wasn't something I wanted to do until they knew.

"What do you want to watch?" M'gann asked, startling the both of us with how she was now practically right next to us.

"Artemis?" I asked, ping-ponging it over to the archer.

She looked up from her arrow with surprise. "Sure, let me take a look." she set the arrow down and walked to the cabinet with the movies. Looking through the titles. Then grabbing one with a bright green color. I didn't recognize it. "Perks of Being a Wallflower?" she asked, showing us the DVD case.

Wally shrugged. "It's okay."

She looked to me. "I haven't seen it." I admitted.

Artemis smiled. "I read the book, I want to see how it compares."

M'gann looked to Artemis. "What's it about? And what's a Wallflower?"

"An introverted freshman being taken under the wing of two seniors who show him the world from a whole new view." Artemis said with a smile. "And a wallflower is what they call someone who doesn't really interact or fit in with any of the social groups, but rather just observes them."

M'gann smiled brightly. "I want to see it." she nearly squealed.

Conner and Kaldur didn't object, so Artemis slipped it in.

because I haven't seen this movie and I don't have the time to watch it yet

"So… what'd you think?" Artemis asked M'gann expectantly. It was a nice change to see her this invested in something. To see this positive side of her personality.

"I loved it." she gushed. "Do you have the book?"

Artemis shook her head. "I borrowed it from the library when I read it. I would love to have a copy of it though, I'd never stop reading it."

Kaldur glanced at both Wally and I, though I had been looking at the Atlantean prior to him glancing at us. There was a questioning look on his face, but what his question was I had no idea.

"Kaldur?… Everything… okay?" I asked worried.

"Do people on the surface truly treat people like that?" he asked, he had this fear to his voice that I never would've expected to hear from him.

Wally nodded shakily beside me. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. "It's awful, but yeah, some people do."

M'gann frowned. "I don't understand, how could that have that effect? Why should the person you're attracted to change the way people see you?"

Thankfully Artemis took that one. "It shouldn't and nowadays it really doesn't, but some people think it's wrong and disgusting."

Conner grunted slightly. "The G-gnomes made sure to go over that, which I'm glad they did. It seems like something they don't cover in the school curriculum."

We all nodded, none of us willing to say **why.**

"So, none of you think that, do you?" Wally asked, his right hand gripped my left one, but the sight of it was blocked from everyone else.

 _He wants to tell them… should we?_ I breathed deeply. "No." I told him, but squeezed his hand back. Telling him that my vocal response was the exact opposite of what I wanted to do.

"Absolutely not." Artemis and Conner stated with strong conviction at the same time.

M'gann shook her head and Kaldur did the same. Though M'gann's was far more expressive than Kaldur's but that was alright. It still held the same power and conviction in the words.

"Good." was Wally's only response, his hand leaving mine. Before I could muster a single word his hands were on both sides of my face and he was kissing me.

My eyes flew wide in shock, but Wally didn't let go, so I let my eyes slide shut and began to respond to the kiss. Wally smirked before releasing my face, and both of us both pulled back.

"I…" turning to the source we saw Artemis unable to manage a sentence. "Baywatch…" I chuckled at the nickname that now was completely obsolete.

M'gann squealed, something that caught our attention, but also made me want to cringe. "Oh, that's so cute!"

 _Great._ I thought sarcastically to myself. _She's fangirling._

"Kid, you and Robin are…?" Kaldur questioned, trailing for what I originally thought was for his inability to say it, but then I realized he actually didn't know the translation from Atlantean. Or if his culture lined up properly with ours.

"Dating." Wally said, sounding both smug and happy as he threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Does that mean, before the movie, you two were **actually** flirting?" Artemis asked, getting over her shock.

I laughed fully at that. Even letting a small bit of my cackle come through. "He was **trying** to."

Artemis smirked and shook her head. "You flirted back."

I looked at her, not offended, but annoyed. "I did not!" I replied, because really, I didn't… "Did I?"

Wally laughed. "You did." he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes, which I knew only he could see, and let it drop.

My communicator went off and I groaned.

"What?" Wally asked.

"I've got to go, Penguin got out." I grumbled annoyed, standing up. Looking at the clock that said it was only 8 o'clock at night. "And something tells me, it's going to be a long night."

"Bye!" M'gann called happily.

As I came to the Zeta Tube I nearly walked in only for a blur to cut me off. To my left was Wally, his arms crossed and I knew he was the one who cut me off. "I really have to go Wally."

He smiled. "I know." then brought his face down to mine, kissing me so quickly that by the time I registered it he had pulled away. "Just be careful."

I nodded, kissing him quickly too before stepping into the Zeta Tube.

 **Recognize: Robin; B-0-1**

With that I was transported from Happy Harbor Rhode Island to the Batcave, Gotham City.

 _ **(Which state is Gotham again? There is no definite answer on the Net… what the heck?!)**_

* * *

So, I'm sorry this took so long... I am also very sorry that this is short in comparison to the other chapters. I have hit a massive level of writer's block for this book. I am so sorry.

Still, I hope it was worth the wait, and I hope to get out of this writer's block sooner rather than later.

See ya later!

BVDG1

-please review, and if you have something you want to see I'll take it into consideration, plus seeing those can really spark the creativity.


	11. Breaking Point

**Chapter 11:** _ **Breaking Point;**_ **Rix's POV**

Rix groaned as he rolled over to hit his alarm. Just his luck that it had to be Tuesday. Babs would complain continuously about Monday's, but if he was honest he hated Tuesday more. Maybe it was because of the late patrols that the other students didn't have to deal with Monday nights, or the stupidly early time he got up so he could practice his techniques. Both in their acrobatic forms and in their gymnastics form.

Reaching his hand out from under his warm blankets he hit the top of the alarm clock. Officially annoyed by the nonstop beeping.

Hearing it stop he sighed and sat up, looking around his dark room, seeing a few stripes of light coming from the edges of his rich velvety red curtains.

Walking around his bed he got to the light switch and closed his eyes as he turned it on. Blinking a few times he was finally able to see, since the last time he had seen this much light was when he got back from patrol last night. He stood up, looking to his yellow kid flash t-shirt and Batman logo pajama pants. He chuckled to himself, if Wally or Bruce were to see him he would most likely die of embarrassment or get laughed at.

He rolled his eyes, any vigilante other than Robin was pretty unpopular when it came to Gotham, sure Batman protected them, but he was scarier than the Boy Wonder. Part of him wondered what happen if he said his favorite was Kid Flash. Babs would probably say he's biased, which he would only halfheartedly argue. Bruce would give him that disapproving look- and then he would be forced to tell him that he was dating Wally- no thank you. Alfred would give him that knowing look which would mean the same thing as Babs' accusation.

He grabbed his uniform and put it on, going for the doorknob just as a hasty single knock warned him that the door was opening. Revealing Bruce. "Cave. Now." he commanded, Rix winced but followed him without argument.

"What's up?" he asked, looking around for any reason Bruce would willing let him be late to school. Nothing, zip, zilch, nada… goose egg. Wait, Bruce was talking, crap.

"There's someone I need you to keep an eye out for." Bruce spoke tensely.

As a civilian? Was his life endanger, again? He thought about it, he couldn't think of anyone he had angered recently. "Why?"

Bruce seemed to recognize that look in his eyes. "You're not in danger." well, that was good news. "I am." spoke to soon.

"What'd you do?" he questioned.

Bruce gave him that look that meant he'd rather not talk about it. Oh. He realized exactly what that meant.

He sighed. "Alright, lemme see." he said before he could get fully entangled in his curiosity. "I have Gymnastics practice before school."

Bruce said nothing more, pulling up a picture of a man known as the Face of Boe aka John Barrowman. _**(He, lol, honestly, I'm just too lazy to do a description and come up with something creative. Don't know who this is, look him up, cuz he's real- and not evil.)**_ Reading the description of 'the Face of Boe', which one; _who decided that was an evil sounding name?_ Two; was apparently a gun for hire. It was far less about why he was targeting Bruce and far more about who wanted Bruce Wayne dead.

"Any leads yet?" he asked.

Bruce grunted. "Not yet." Rix was almost afraid to find out if he had actually gone to bed last night. If this happened the answer was almost definitely no.

"Master Richard, if you wish to be on time to school you must eat now." Alfred's voice called down as he descended the staircase.

He glanced at Bruce again, who was fully dedicated to the BatComputer, he ran past Alfred and went back to the dining room.

"Are you sure it's smart to be lying to him?" Alfred asked Bruce.

Bruce closed the file, looking to the man he trusted with everything. "No." he admitted. "But if he changes his routine there could be disastrous consequences, I won't risk my son's safety because we don't know what's been happening."

Alfred smiled proudly. "I think if you were to tell him, he would be far more responsive than finding out later." he spoke wisely. "He's far smarter than you give him credit for."

Bruce shook his head. "I'm not saying he won't figure it out, and that he won't be angry with me because of it, I'm just saying that I'm okay with him being angry with me if it means it keeps him safe."

Alfred sighed. "If you asked him, he would probably tell you, for all you know you could be worrying about nothing."

Bruce sighed, continuing to type on his keyboard. "I want to be sure it's nothing, but something tells me it's not."

* * *

I sighed in annoyance, holding my phone to my ear. "I wish, Bruce is being overly protective **and** targeted as Bruce Wayne, which means directly to school and directly home."

"He's keeping you from the Team too?" Wally moaned on the other side of the line.

I huffed as I brushed past a couple girls a few years older than me. "Sorry." I murmured, then turned my attention back to Wally. "Unfortunately." I admitted.

"Lame." he grumbled. "Then I'll just come to your house!" he said excitedly.

I chuckled, climbing into the back of the limo. "Alright, just don't show up in costume, I'm ninety percent Bruce would kill you if you did **that** again."

"He was the one who said we should come as the team." Wally objected.

"Whatever, just get permission from your parents first, okay?" I asked, glancing forward at Alfred once I realized we weren't moving. I gasped.

"Rix? You okay?" Wally questioned.

My heart pounded in my ears. A hand clamping over my mouth before I could move past my instinctual reaction to freeze.

"Dick?" he questioned, his tone gone very serious.

He shut the phone off, glaring at me. I frowned, I really wanted to kick his stupid ass right now, but I could see the second man with another gun to the back of Alfred's head.

He grinned maliciously. "You recognize me bitch?" he questioned, I glared heavily. He put a gun to my heart. "Scream and I shoot the old man, capiche?"

I nodded. His hand moved slowly and came to rest around my neck, not even to bruise, but enough that made me all-too aware of the fact that he was letting me breathe.

"Zucco." I growled.

"Ah, so you **do** recognize me." he taunted. "I had hoped so."

"What do you want Zucco?" I demanded angrily.

"I know your secret, Grayson." he said darkly. I continued to glare. "Or should I say, Robin." My eyes went wide. "I knew it." he said a malicious smirk that made his eyes glint like the steel, and seem as unforgiving as the metal. "Who would've thought, little Rachel Grayson, the only one **I** didn't kill that night, was also the one that would get me booted off to jail."

"You should still be there." I snarled. "How'd you get out?"

He clenched his hand tighter around my neck. "Keep quiet you stupid cunt." then turned his head towards the front of the limo. "Drive faster, old man."

"Don't boss him around!" I yelled. A hammer clicked back, looking down I felt sick, because it wasn't the one aimed at my chest. "Don't." I forced myself to not yell, despite how much I wanted to. "I'll stop." I bargained.

"Will you?" he questioned. "Because even after four years you seem to be just as talkative as you were then." I didn't vocally respond. "I tore your life apart once, Grayson, now I'm getting my revenge." he grinned, putting more weight on the gun pressing against my heart. "In the same way, except this time, there won't be a Bruce Wayne to come and save you."

My eyes widened as I realized where we were. Wayne Tower.

His hand moved to clench the back of my Gotham Academy jacket in his fist. "Now, we're going to go find Bruce Wayne, and you're going to watch as I kill him the same way I killed your family."

I clenched my jaw but nodded.

"Good." he said smugly, his gun finally disappearing from my sight. Then he shoved me out of the limo.

As we walked into the building the secretary recognized me.

"Ah Ra-Richard, sorry, Bruce didn't say that you'd be coming." she said, slightly confused.

"That's alright. I just want to see him, is he in a meeting?" I asked tensely.

She looked down at the schedule. "He's in a meeting with Lucius Fox until the half hour."

I nodded, it was 23 past now. "I'll just head up now if that's okay?" I checked.

"They're in the main board room." she told me.

"I'll meet him in the hallway." I assured her.

She nodded. "Have a nice day Richard." she said as Zucco nudged me forward.

As the elevator door opened I turn to her over my shoulder. Away from Zucco's line of sight. 'Call the Batman.' I mouthed, her eyebrow scrunched up in confusion, so I resigned myself to my fate.

"Get in." he snapped, and I did. "Which floor?" he questioned.

I pressed 84 with no hesitation. As the doors shut I paused. _I've had it._ I thought harshly. Turning tightly to rip my arms out of my jacket sleeves and jump at Zucco in fluid motion got me in the optimum position to kick the gun to the corner and land a solid punch to his face. Landing and turning tightly to hit him with a hook to his face. Which knocked him to the floor as the elevator doors opened.

"Rix?" one of the employees questioned, I recognized her as the head of the Argentine division. Brown hair, brown eyes, typical pale Gotham skin tone. An average woman.

"Call Bruce now, tell him I need him at his office." I begged, running towards the office's double doors.

A gunshot rang out and I barely dodged the bullet. Which would've torn through my side if I hadn't reacted fast enough. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that you stupid brat." Zucco shouted.

"Everybody run!" I yelled and the employees didn't hesitate to do as I recommended.

Another bullet was shot, this one hitting the outside of my right arm. I had to fight the instinct to turn and cover it, because I knew Zucco was too close to me for comfort. Just barely managing to avoid the bullet that would've killed me had I followed my instincts."They call you Boy Wonder. All I see is a scared little girl."

I growled angrily. "You don't know anything!" I snarled, jumping high into a backflip to avoid the three bullets I knew he'd shoot. Landing on the balls of my right foot before charging at Zucco.

Dropping under two more bullets, his right arm and kicking him in the back to shove him into the double doors.

As I rolled through it I heard him take out a new clip, he smirked and threw his shoulder into the door. Jarring them open, unloading the whole clip on the empty room. I charged at him once more, jumping for a knockout strike, only for him to turn and nail me in the face with the handgun.

"You stupid kid, where is he?" he demanded, standing over me.

I kicked him where the sun don't shine, getting back to my feet and nailing him with a 360° roundhouse. Knocking him into the massive desk and hard enough to knock it back. "You **really** thought I was that stupid?" I questioned, annoyed at the clear insult to my intelligence.

Zucco smirked, his lip bleeding. "C'mon, prove that you're a man." he taunted.

Without a second thought, I played right into his hand.

I charged, hitting him with a hard right hook punch. He grabbed my forearm and spun me towards the window and released. I barely caught him under the chin, but that was enough for him to follow my trajectory.

I felt nails dig into my left arm, ripping away the skin and drawing blood to the surface of the skin. The hand latching tightly around my wrist. My right hand barely holding to the edge of the busted out window.

"Let go, Zucco." I growled.

His eyes went wide, realizing what I wanted him to do. "No way, brat, if I'm going to die. I'll make sure the last Grayson falls with me." My fingers were barely holding onto the lip of the window. "C'mon Grayson, live up to your name." Zucco taunted.

My eyes narrowed. "Go to hell Zucco." I snapped, tucking my thumb towards my palm.

His eyes widened more as his grip began to slip. "You're the Bat's sidekick, he wouldn't want you to do this."

I glared. "I'm not doing it for him, I'm doing it for the five people you killed that night. I'm doing this for my parents John and Mary Grayson, my aunt Karla and uncle Rick Grayson, and my **fifteen** -year-old cousin Johnny!" I snarled. _**(I had to dig to find his aunt's name, but his cousin's age was never mentioned, but I'm assuming he was minimally a teenager. Considering he was allowed to perform and Dick was not.)**_ "I'm not doing this for the Batman, I'm doing this ME!" ripping my hand out of his grip and reaching up to grab the windowsill, only to feel my right hand give out.

A grapple cord wrapped around my waist and slammed me through the window two floors below the already broken window. The wind getting knocked out of me and glass getting embedded in my back.

" _It's about doing what's right and that's the only reason you need."_

"Fuck you." I snarled, getting back to my feet. The grapple cord around my waist gone slack long ago. Running to the window I threw it down with perfect accuracy. Getting it around his right and bringing his momentum to a controlled stop just before he would've hit the pavement, then dropping him the remaining three feet to the ground. I was breathing heavily, leaning on the windowsill, not even feeling the glass embed itself in my palms.

"I almost did you know, part of me… part of me wa-wanted him to die."

"But you didn't." I jolted to a start. "Twice you've saved the man who murdered your family from death. You're bringing him to justice."

"H-how did he even get out?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I promise it won't happen again." large arms wrapped around my smaller frame. I pushed them away, falling to my knees amidst the glass from the window. Fighting the tears that wanted to fall so badly.

"He wanted- he w-was going to-to kill you." I managed my voice breaking and stuttering.

"Dick…" the low voice tone said sadly.

"He knows." I said suddenly, turning to face him. "My God, Bruce, he knows." it hadn't hit me til now.

Bruce brought me back to my feet. "He knows what?" he asked.

"He kn-knows I'm R-Robin." I managed.

There were so many emotions on his face I couldn't read them all. Before I could question anything he was gone.

I sunk back to my knees the tears finally falling.

* * *

Holy long-lost writer Batman!

I am so sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been swamped with school work and it took me a while to figure out where I wanted this chapter to go.

Anyway, comment, follow, fave, ya know- the uz.

Thanks again! I hope to see you again soon!

-BVDG1


End file.
